Ma meilleure amie
by jennyalissime
Summary: Sévérus prépare une potion contre le perpétuel mal de tête accompagnant une dure journée de cours avec les griffondors. Mais celui ci sous l'effet de l'alcool se trompe d'ingrédient. Sans s'en rendre compte, il la boit et se transforme en une jeune fille
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voici une nouvelle fic !

Je sais ! J'en ai d'autre en cours et qui auraient bien besoin d'être uploadé mais j'ai eu cette idée et je n'ai pas résisté à taper le premier chapitre donc… Bon, peut être que l'histoire semble banale ou a t elle été déjà prise auparavant ? Sûrement me direz vous mais j'en ai pas lu encore des comme ça alors voilà mon histoire rien que pour vous bande de veinards !

**Disclamer :** Tous ceci appartient à vous savez qui (non pas à Voldemort ! JKR bien évidemment !)

**Résumé :** Sévérus prépare une potion contre le perpétuel mal de tête accompagnant une dure journée de cours avec les griffondors. Mais celui ci (sous l'effet de l'alcool) se trompe d'ingrédient. Sans s'en rendre compte, il la boit et se transforme en une jeune fille de 17 ans…

**Ma meilleure Amie.**

**Chapitre 1 :** La transformation

Il était tard. Près de deux heures du matin. Sévérus adossé a son fauteuil en cuir noir venait de terminer la correction des copies de ses « chers » élèves.

-Bande de crétins boutonneux, jura t il avant de boire une première gorgée de Firewhisky.

Mais elle ne fut pas la seule. Il vida son verre une minute après.

-Et ce mal de crâne qui n'en finit plus ! marmonna t il, sa tête entre ses mains.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Il reprit un verre d'alcool. Cette fois ci, il l'avala d'une traite. Dix minutes passèrent.

Il empoigna la bouteille et la balança contre le mur.

-Un litre ! Winny ! Mais ou est ce foutu elfe ! Winny !

-Vous m'avez appelé Monsieur ?

-Oui Winny! cria t il, furibond.

-Mais monsieur, moi c'est Wingy, couina t il.

Il émit un grognement en s'extirpant difficilement de son fauteuil puis balbutia :

-Mouais, peu importe ! Je voudrai… une… autre bou…bouteille de Firewhisky ! ordonna t il en titubant, complètement saoul.

-Non Monsieur ! Vous avez une fois de plus assez bu pour ce soir, piailla l'elfe.

-Wingy et Winny, fit il en pointant son index sur le double hallucinatoire. Allez vous faire voir tous les deux !

L'elfe disparut aussitôt alors que le maître des potions se dirigeait tant bien que mal vers l'endroit où il concocte ses préparations. Il s'installa devant son chaudron et commença à mélanger divers ingrédients.

-Alors il faut mettre… Euh deux ailes de chauve souris… Non trois ! Oui c'est ça. Après il faut…

Il parcourut rapidement des yeux les divers flacons et bocaux de son armoire personnelle.

-Ploum ploum ! Ca sera à toi au bout de trois…Un…Deux…Trois !

Voilà qu'il faisait de l'humour à présent.

Il prit finalement du sang de dragon qui mit fin a sa potion. Il mélangea minutieusement le remède et en versa dans une fiole.

-Bye bye petit mal de tête !

Il but d'un coup le contenu.

Il ne ressentit aucun effet les premières secondes. Seule sa migraine malmenait son cerveau a coup de marteau.

Puis, la pièce tourna de plus en plus vite et une insupportable douleur transperça son torse ce qui le fit vaciller. Cela stoppa.

-Mais que m'arrive t il bon sang?

Il agrippa violemment, un à un, les composants utilisés pour sa mixture, afin de vérifier s'il ne s'était pas trompé, bien que ceci relevait de l'impossible.

Tous lui semblaient corrects lorsqu'il saisit la touche finale.

Il crut que sa vue venait de se brouiller mais non il voyait bien ! Ce n'était pas du sang de dragon mais du pus.

-MERDE MERDE MERDE !Comment j'ai fait pour me gourer à ce point !

Il tituba une fois de plus et s'étala sur sa chaise. La douleur reprit soudainement. Il avait l'impression que ses os s'extrayaient de sa chair. Elle stoppa net. Son réflexe fut de plaquer ses mains sur son torse mais ce qu'il palpa ne fut point ses pectoraux. Deux boules venaient de se former. Il tata sous tous les angles. Non il ne rêvait pas ! Deux seins s'étaient dressés sur sa poitrine.

Il hurla !

Mais son cri ne fut guère un cri masculin.

-Putain ! Je crie comme une fille !

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Sa voix n'était plus la même. Elle, grave et viril, n'était plus. A la place, un son aigu était sorti de sa bouche.

Il se hâta d'aller se poster devant un miroir. Ce n'était plus lui qui se reflétait mais une jeune fille d'à peu près 17 ans. Il avait rapetissé. Son mètre 85 était devenu un mètre 65 tout au plus. Sa musculature correspondait plus à la carrure d'une adolescente qu'a un trentenaire. Il n'y avait ni pomme d'Adam, ni barbe naissante. Seuls ces cheveux d'un noir de jais tout comme la couleur de ses yeux demeuraient. Sa cape nageait sur son frêle corps.

Il perdit connaissance.

A suivre !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et pour que je le sache, envoyez-moi une review de suite !

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous

Avant toute chose, un grand merci pour vos reviews encourageantes !

Elles m'ont donné envie d'écrire la suite rapidement.

Allez sans plus tarder avec des blabla voici les…

**RAR :**

Sybyle : Spécial oui mais en tt cas j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci pour te review !

Magic Pinky : Ca me fait très plaisir ce que tu dis et j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant après ! Kiss !

Lilytat' : J'espère avoir fait assez vite ! Et oui notre sévie en ado, ça na pas fini d'être tordant !

Dark Yoru : La suite vient d'arriver ! lol ! A bientôt pour une autre review !

Snape Black Rose : Tu vas voir il va adorer être une fille !hi hi hi !

Elfie : Oui tu n'a pas fini de te marrer !

Snapi-Snapo : ouf !(s'essuie le front et reprend sa respiration) J'espère avoir fait assez vite ! Tu me pardonnes ? siouplait !

Flo-fol-œil : Merci! Voici la suite!

Virg05 : waouh tant que ça ! j'en rougis de plaisir ! en tout cas un ENORME merci pour tes compliments !

Sohaya : Et non ça va pas être triste mais limite gai ou gay ?A toi de savoir en lisant la suite ! non ze plaisante pas gay mais gai ! allez bonne lecture !

Rebecca Black : sev gueule plutôt intérieurement ! enfin tu verra par la suite ! kiss !

Une bonne chose de faite ! Si j'ai oublié quelques reviewers, je m'en excuse ! Mais c'est qu'il se fait tard ou tôt ! 4h du mat ! Et oui qu'est ce que je ferai pas pour satisfaire mes lecteurs adorés !

Et maintenant la **suite** !

**Chapitre 2 **: Une nouvelle élève.

Si seulement, Sévérus avait rêvé ou plutôt cauchemardé tout cela. Mais, ce fut bel et bien réel. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il palpa de nouveau ce corps qu'il ne connaissait pas. Toujours ces seins immondes qu'il répugnait à voir, à sentir, sur son torse, si viril fut il.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tâter chaque partie de cet organisme inconnu. Il aurait espéré plus que tout être sous l'effet d'hallucinations. Hélas, ces bras si fins si… féminins, ces jambes si petites et son sexe si…

-Oh pitié pas ça ! gémit il, au bord de la dépression.

Son pénis, symbole de sa virilité n'était plus. A la place, il sentit un pubis et les lèvres allant avec.

-Un vagin ! Tout mais pas ça ! Oh non, je suis en plein cauchemar ! sanglotait il à présent comme…Hé oui comme une fille.

-Non Sévérus ! Sois courageux ! Ni faiblesse ! Ni pleurs ! Montre que tu es un homme malgré ce physique ! Sois fort et réfléchis ! essayait il de se réconforter malgré la gravité de la situation.

-Ne te comporte pas comme une vulgaire fillette ! conclut il avant de penser à sa situation.

Le premier nom, traversant son esprit, fut celui de Dumbledore. Ainsi, il traversa avec hâte les nombreux corridors qui séparaient son antre aux quartiers du directeur.

Il n'était plus loin d'atteindre le dernier corridor qui menait aux portes des appartements du « vieux fou » mais au détour de ce couloir, il heurta de plein fouet un noctambule.

-Tiens tiens tiens ! Mais que voyons nous en cette heure si tardive.

-Drago, hors de mon chemin !

-Dites cher Damoiselle, je n'ai pas le privilège de connaître votre petit nom contrairement à vous ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant. Tu ne dois pas être de serpentard alors…

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Et ça te coûtera nombre de points que de te promener après le couvre feu ! 10 poi…

Il s'arrêta. L'expression de Malfoy lui certifia qu'il avait réellement changé de sexe.

-Ecoutes ma mignonne. Tout comme moi, tu te trouves aussi dans ce couloir. Ou alors mon esprit vient de matérialiser une déesse, fit il en jouant la carte de séduction.

Mais Malfoy avait raison. Sévérus, homme soit disant laid et répugnant, s'était transformé en une belle jeune fille. Ses cheveux avaient conservé la longueur et la couleur d'origine alors que son visage s'était aminci. Des lèvres pulpeuses, un nez fin, et une peau de bébé lisse caractérisaient son physique de "déesse".

-J'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries ! cracha t il avant de se précipiter vers son but.

Heureusement pour lui, Malfoy ne le suivit pas.

Il continua sa route en se disant que c'était une drôle de nana.

Il était devant ces deux portes de bois en or massif. Il tambourina sur celles ci. Cinq minutes après, le directeur se présenta habillé d'un pyjama orné de pandas multicolores.

Mais la situation était tellement alarmante qu'il ne ria pas devant ce détail comique.

-Albus ! C'est moi Sévérus ! annonça t il, légèrement essoufflés.

Le concerné se frotta les yeux. Il venait d'être réveillé par cette inconnue et ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avançait.

-Bonsoir Miss …Euh…Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer. Moi qui croyais connaître tous mes élèves.

-Je ne suis pas un élève ! cria t il, hystérique.

-Une élève, vous voulez dire, remarqua Dumbledore, amusé par la situation.

Il faillit s'arracher les cheveux et contint un hurlement.

-Albus ! Je vous dis que je suis Sévérus Snape, professeur de potions ! J'ai eu un accident et je suis devenu **ça** !

-Racontez moi tout…_Miss_…

Il prépara du thé et s'attabla en face du malheureux qui lui expliqua cette situation très spéciale.

Lorsque le maître des potions eut fini son récit, Albus sembla réfléchir. Son air était devenu grave.

Deux minutes interminables de silence passèrent.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Vous allez intégrer une classe de septième année et poursuivre, comme vos futurs camarades, cette scolarité jusqu'à ce que vous ayez trouvé un remède. Demain midi, vous serez attribué à une maison par le choixpeau.

Sévérus émit un rire sarcastique.

-Pourquoi ne pas me mettre tout de suite chez griffondor pour m'achever en beauté !

-Allons Sévérus. Vous devez suivre la procédure. Maintenant, allez vous reposer. Une dure journée vous attend demain.

-Et que fait on pour ces imbéciles de cornichons. Je ne vais pas pourvoir assurer mon poste. Quel triste destin ! Ils me manquent déjà, ironisa t il, suivi d'un rire goguenard, bien que son timbre de voix n'apportait plus cette dimension moqueuse et terrifiante qu'avait eu ce professeur.

-Et bien, je vais devoir vous remplacer. Retournez dans vos quartiers et tachez de dormir.

Il s'exécuta bien que trouver le sommeil s'apparentait plus à décrocher la lune.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tout le monde était réuni dans la grande salle. Toujours ce brouhaha qu'il ne supporterait jamais. Il appréhendait ce qu'il allait se passer derrière les grandes portes. Mais il était surtout en colère contre lui. Quelle erreur stupide ! Il n'était pas prêt de reboire une seule goutte d'alcool. L'idée de se mélanger et de vivre avec ces élèves inintéressants, boutonneux, guidés par leurs stupides hormones l'horripilait. Qu'une bande d'incapables à ses yeux !

Au moins, pensait-il, il allait rejoindre les serpentards. Et puis le fait qu'il ne donne de cours à ces adolescents puérils représentait le seul avantage à cette situation.

Il entendit Dumbledore exiger le silence. La cacophonie cessa. Il écouta :

-Chers élèves et professeurs et…fantômes, je dois vous faire-part d'un fait nouveau. L'école va devoir accueillir une nouvelle élève de septième année pour un temps indéterminé. Considérez la comme une de vos camarades car celle ci pourrait fort bien finir cette année scolaire à vos cotés. Elle rejoindra une de vos maisons. Le choixpeau se chargera de la placer. Professeur Mac Gonagall, veuillez apporter le choixpeau et un tabouret s'il vous plait.

Qu'il détestait être nommé en tant qu'_elle_.

-Vous pouvez faire votre entrée Miss Séverine Green.

La ou le concerné poussa les portes dans une grimace de dégoût.

Quelle horreur ce prénom, pensa t il ne se doutant guère que ça ne faisait que commencer.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui. De désir pour certains, de jalousie pour certaines, d'indifférence pour d'autre.

Il s'avança vers la table des professeurs. Qu'il n 'aimait pas ça ! Etre obligé de se faire passer pour une élève.

-Je vous présente donc votre nouvelle camarade. Allons Séverine, ne soyez pas timide ! Tournez vous vers eux !

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Et en plus ce vieux fou en rajoutait ! Il allait lui faire payer cela des qu'il aura retrouvé son apparence.

Il obéit à contre cœur. Il serrait tellement les dents qu'il en avait mal à la mâchoire. La rage se lisait sur son visage. Pas très amicale pour ce premier contact. Mais il s'en fichait royalement. Ce qu'il voulait s 'était redevenir le terrible et redouté professeur des potions. Et pas cette pimbêche qu'il donnait à voir.

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, veuillez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret. Le professeur Mac Gonagall va vous coiffer de ce choixpeau qui vous attribuera une maison pour ce séjour parmi nous.

Il s'assit, crispé par cette centaine de regards. Des regards d'adolescents qu'il ne supportait pas. A l'intérieur, il bouillonnait de rage.

-Mmmmmhhh, fit le choixpeau. C'est étrange…Tu me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai eu, il y a bien longtemps maintenant. D'ailleurs je me rappelle plus quand ni qui mais peu importe…

C'est pas si vieux que ça, tas de chiffons puant ! J'ai pas cent ans ! pensa t il, furax.

-…je vais dire… GRIFFONDOR !

Son cœur s'arrêta net. Il faillit même tomber à la renverse mais se rattrapa de justesse. Minerva lui enleva le choixpeau. Les griffondors applaudirent la nouvelle venue pour certaines à contre coeur, pour certains avec joie et excitation.

Il restait figé sur l'estrade, paralysé par ce choix. Le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Puis, ayant reprit ses esprit, il se tourna, rouge de rage, vers Dumbledore en murmura un « hors de question »

Mais ce dernier lui lança un regard qui pouvait signifier : C'est comme ça Sévérus. Va rejoindra ta nouvelle maison.

Effondré, il s'y dirigea en traînant les pieds, et en tentant de canaliser la colère qui s'était amoncelé depuis la veille.

Il arriva à la table de ces nouveaux compères. Lui qui croyait avoir touché le fond, remarqua que la seule place de libre était à coté de cette Miss-je-sais-tout prétentieuse.

Si ça continuait de cette façon, bien qu'il fut persuadé d'avoir vraiment touché le fond a présent, il allait finir à Ste Mangouste.

-Elle est bizarre cette fille, chuchota le rouquin à ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et hermione.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne ! remarqua Harry, sous le charme.

-Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. C'est fou comme elle me rappelle quelqu'un mais qui… murmura Hermione plus pour elle-même.

Il s'avança vers la seule chaise de libre, dégoûté de la vie. Le destin lui en faisait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs.

Pourquoi s'acharne t il contre moi ! marmonna t il lorsqu'il arriva à sa place.

Bien évidemment, lors de son passage, les griffondors mâles ne purent s'empêcher de faire quelques remarques du genre « quelle bombe celle la ! », de siffler ou bien de soutenir exagérément leur regard sur cette nouvelle venue.

Il prit place.

-Salut moi je m'appelle Hermione !

-Et moi Ron !

-Et moi Harry ! Toi c'est Séverine c'est ça !

-Je te félicite. Tu peux encore te vanter de ton audition Potter ! cracha t elle, rageuse.

Un ange passa un court moment avant que Ron s'esclaffe de rire.

-Pas de bol Potter. Ta touche, c'est pas demain que tu l'auras.

-Ah ah très drôle ! siffla t il, en pétard par cet accueil raté.

-Je suis la préfete en chef alors si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas.

-Mouais, maugréa t il en se servant de la purée qui venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux.

Le reste de repas se passa sans autre intervention de la nouvelle. Le trio rigolèrent de chose et d'autre. Sévérus affichait une expression d'outre tombe.

Quelle horreur que d'assister aux futilités des trois élèves qu'il détestait par-dessus tout !

Puis vint la fin du repas. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Avant tout j'espère que vous êtes régalé avec ses mets divins. Mais j'ai une nouvelle qui touche votre professeur de potions. Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, ce dernier n'est pas présent ce midi.

-Tiens j'avais pas remarqué que le déterré du cachot était pas la ! remarqua Ron.

Sévérus lui lança un regard noir bien que celui ci ne fit guère attention.

-Moi j'avais remarqué, renchérit Hermione, d'un ton étrange.

Ce détail heurta l'esprit du maître des potions.

-Celui ci, ayant des problèmes d'ordre personnel, ne pourra pas assurer son cours pour un temps non défini.

D'ordre personnel ! Peuh ! Moi je t'en donnerai des problèmes d'ordres personnels ! fulmina t il pour lui-même.

Un HOURA s'éleva de la salle. Tous étaient fous de joie mis à part les serpentards bien évidemment et étrangement Hermione.

-Ben quoi ? T'es pas contente ? demanda, atterré le rouquin.

-Si si, fit elle sans assurance. C'est juste que…

Elle fut coupée par Dumbledore qui ordonna le silence avant de reprendre.

-Ayant été pris de court, je n'ai, pour l'instant, aucun remplaçant. Les cours de potions sont donc remis à une date ultérieure. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de journée.

-YOUHOUUUUUUUU , cria Ron au bord de l'extase. C'EST NOEL LES MECS ! hurla t il plus que ravi,en frappant le dos de son voisins.

-Calme ta joie ! ria Harry.

-Comment je pourrai ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Sérieux, j'espère qu'il ne reviendra pas avant l'année prochaine comme ça moi je ne serai plus la pour revoir sa gueule de con, chantonna t il, en fin de phrase, aux anges.

-Dis pas ça Ron ! Malgré ses méthodes d'enseignement, il était un excellent professeur. Imagine le remplaçant incapable d'assurer un cours aussi enrichissant que comme le faisait le professeur Snape. Je te ferai dire que si tu ne veux pas le revoir l'année prochaine, tu dois réussir l'examen de fin d'année.

-Tain ! Mione ! Y a que toi pour casser ma joie comme ça.

Elle ria de bon cœur.

-Hey! Mais attendez ! fit Harry. Cette après midi, nous avions cours de potions ! Ce qui veut dire…

-YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS ! Ce qui veut dire après midi de libre, se remit à chantonner son meilleure ami.

-Je te conseillerai de te mettre à réviser dès maintenant !

-Ca va pas Mione ! Tu viens Harry ! Je vais chercher mon échiquier !

Ainsi, les deux partenaires sortirent en trombe de la pièce.

-Quels gamins, fit elle en riant. Toujours les même.

-Elle se retourna et s'aperçut avec surprise que la nouvelle était derrière elle.

-Tu m'avais oublié, dit il sèchement.

-Pas du tout, mentit celle ci, qui ne voulait pas montrer son tort.

Sévérus avait assisté à cette scène entre ses trois la. Il était à un doigt d'étriper cet vermine rousse. Et ce Potter. Manger en face de lui. Il en avait presque vomi son déjeuner. D'ailleurs, il se demandai comment il avait pu avaler quelque chose. Et cette miss je sais tout qui l'avait oublié ! Comment osait elle ? Et celle ci prétextait qu'il allait lui manquer durant les cours ! Quel insulte ! En l'espace d'une demi-heure, il en avait prit plein la gueule ! Il les haïssait encore plus ! De tout son être ! D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas qui il détestait le plus…

-On va profiter de cette après midi pour faire le tour du château et te montrer ta chambre, planifia t elle d'une voix si gentil qu'elle retournait l'estomac du Serpentard.

Elle lui empoigna sa main et l'entraîna vers la salle commune des griffondors.

-Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle dans notre maison. Je commençais à m'ennuyer, tu sais. Je connais tout le monde par cœur. C'est sur ! Sept ans ça aide faut dire. Tu viens d'où ? demanda t elle brusquement en stoppant son élan et en le fixant de son regard interrogateur.

-Euh…Je viens…

Il lâcha sa main qu'il ne pouvait supporter une seconde de plus puis lui adressa un sourire hypocrite avant de répondre :

-Mes parents bougent beaucoup alors je viens de partout en fait mais dernièrement, je me trouvais en… France !

-Waouh ! Tu dois en avoir des choses à raconter. J'adore la France en plus. J'y passe souvent mes vacances la bas. A Paris ! La tour Eiffel ! L'arc de triomphe ! Et en plus, ce pays possède une histoire passionnante ! Savais tu que…

-Alors ? Ma chambre se trouve ou ? coupa t il, ne voulant en entendre plus.

La voir afficher son savoir prétentieusement l'étouffait. Et dire qu'il allait devoir vivre avec cela !

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Et bien, tu vas rire mais je sais pas ou exactement tu seras logé.

Tiens tiens une chose que Miss je sais tout ignore ! s'extasia t il intérieurement.

-Mais on va trouver ! Allez viens on va voir dans les dortoirs des filles.

Durant le trajet, elle cassa les oreilles de Sévérus. Et bla bla par-ci bla bla par la ! Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il était en sa présence qu'elle lui sortait déjà par les yeux !

Enfin, il arrivèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Hermione annonça le mot de passe bien distinctivement et le répéta deux fois pour que « sa nouvelle copine » s'en souvienne.

Non mais elle me prend pour quoi à me le répéter indéfiniment ? Pour une poule ! S'insurgea l'ex maître des potions.

Elle explora plusieurs chambres mais aucun lit de libre. Avec sa brillante intelligence, elle avait déduit que le directeur devait avoir ordonné d'installer un nouveau lit dans une des chambres mais laquelle ?

Elle explora toutes les pièces mais pas de résultats.

-C'est bizarre ! Y a pas de lit pour toi ! Tu vas quand même pas dormir sur le canapé !

Ou sur le tapis en face de la cheminée comme un chien… une chienne à l'occurrence, pensa t il amèrement.

-Mais que je suis sotte ! Pourquoi j'y avais pas pensé plus tôt !

Merlin soit loué ! Elle admet enfin sa bêtise. C'est que j'en serai presque ému moi ! se dit il, méchamment.

-Viens ! On va dans mes quartiers de préfete en chef ! ordonna t elle gentiment en s 'emparant une fois de plus de sa main.

-Mais pourquoi dans tes quartiers ? paniqua t il.

-Ma chambre est assez grande pour recevoir quelqu'un d'autre alors peut être que tu seras avec moi. Ca me ferai tellement plaisir. En ce moment, je me sentais un peu seule, tu sais. Alors si on devait partager mes quartiers, je serais ravie.

Oh pitié tout mais pas ça ! Je préfère encore subir les assauts séducteur de Potter ! se lamentait il, désespéré.

Hermione était dans le vrai. Elles arrivèrent à ses quartiers et aperçurent un lit à baldaquin à coté de celui de la griffondor.

-Mi casa es su casa ! s'exclama t elle, un sourire béat peignant son visage. Installe toi. Ne te gêne pas ! Maintenant c'est chez toi aussi. T'es une privilégiée tu sais ! Tu peux partager le luxe qu'ont les préfets en chef.

-Waouh quel privilège ! marmonna t il, plus bas que terre.

Mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Cependant l'attitude morne de sa nouvelle camarade l'alerta.

-Je sais que ce n'était sûrement pas prévu dans tes plans que de séjourner avec moi. Je t'agace peut être avec mes blablas. Peut être même que tu veux te retrouver toute seule. Mais je sais ce que ça fait que d'être toujours toute seule. C'est pas drôle. Je me montre heureuse, enjouée, sociable mais je suis loin d'être comme cela. Je m'enferme pour la plupart du temps dans une bibliothèque. La seule chose que je touche, c'est des bouts de papier tout poussiéreux. Je voulais changer. Je veux changer. Et te voir arriver c'est comme…c'est comme…

-Une seconde chance, compléta Sévérus d'un ton triste, en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Celle ci acquiesça. Elle avait perdu ce sourire qu'elle portait une minute auparavant.

-Je sais ce que ça fait que d'être seul et emprisonné dans une sorte de bulle increvable. Pas qu'on ne le veuille pas. On aimerait percer cette carapace, douloureuse a porter a la longue. Mais par peur peut être de casser cette habitude, on se clôt dans cette image que l'on donne de nous. Et l'on se demande si un jour, nous surpasserons cette peur qui nous tiraille a longueur de journée.

Sévérus avait dit cela en plongeant ce regard sombre dans celui auburn de la griffondor.

Ils se turent et se regardèrent. Quelque chose venait de se produire entre eux deux. Une sorte d'interaction. Un échange inqualifiable.

Un silence de plombs s'installa.

Puis, combien de temps après, ça elle n'en savait rien mais Hermione s'interrogea a haute voix :

-Il me semble t'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais où et quand ?

Une sueur froide traversa l'échine de celui ci. Allait elle le démasquer. Il ne fallait pas nier les facultés que cette jeune femme possédait. Elle pouvait a tout moment deviner.

Le silence envahit de nouveau l'atmosphère. Mais il ne dura que quelques secondes.

-Allez ! Ne nous morfondons pas ! On ne vas quand même pas fonder une association de suicidaires et se jeter de la tour d'astronomie, plaisanta la brune.

Sévérus ne pus retenir un léger rire. Sincère. Il découvrait de nouvelles facettes de cette Miss je sais tout. Une tendance suicidaire, l'utilisation d'humour noir et une solitude imperceptible aux premiers abords. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il partageait plus de points communs qu'il n'y paraissait, jadis.

A suivre !

Alors ? Vous l'avez trouvé comment ?

Bien plus long que le premier en tout cas

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé

Bisous

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous

Sans plus tarder les :

RAR : 

Sybylle : Attention faudrait pas te faire mal ! Je suis contente qu'elle te fasse rire a ce point la.

Magic-Pinky : Un grand Merci ! Je suis contente que l'originalité de ma fic plaise. Pour THE question, ta réponse arrivera bien assez tot !

Sohaya : Je ne sais pas combien je ferai de chapitre. Tout dépendra de mon inspiration… En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup ta fic, une imagination trop débordante. A quand la suite ?

Queudver : Allez ne te faisons plus trop attendre. Voici la suite. Désolée, je ne pouvais uploadé plus tôt, je n'avais pas internet. Bonne lecture !

Virg05 : Mais oui, il va tenir le coup ! En tout cas, merci pour tous tes compliments !

Daisy : Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Tinkerbell Snape : Et oui, il va devoir supporter le survivant et Ron. Surtout Mione ! Et tu verra que dans celui la, une quatrième personne va jouer un rôle … comment dire… Enfin tu verra par toi même !

Me : Mais oui qu'elle va avoir du bon cette cohabitation !

Djeiyanna : Voilà la suite ! Heureuse que l'idée te plaise ! A bientôt !

Snape Black Rose : J'hésite… Ami ou plus? La suite te le dira !

Rebecca Black : Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !

Violette Silva : Plus que draguer par Drago… Enfin j'en dis pas trop ! Faible dans une des matières ? Je sais pas ! C'est que notre Sévi va vouloir probablement surpasser Hermione ! Ses règles ? T'inquiète pas, j'y ai déjà pensé !

Dark Yoru : A l'humour de Sévérus ! C'est tout une histoire ! A bientôt !

Mysm : Est ce que la suite sera aussi Super que le second chapitre ? Faudra me le dire dans une autre review !

Elfie : Merci ! C'est sur ! Ca risque d'être mouvementé !

Patacitrouille Ex alieonor : Merci pour tes compliments ! C'est moins joyeux dans ce chapitre mais t'inquiete ! Ca redeviendra vite marrant !

Melinda poteauxroses : Merci ! Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Et maintenant Place au chapitre ! 

**Chapitre 3 : Dans la peau d'un griffondor.**

Les deux nouvelles amies se tenaient dans leur chambre. Hermione avait prit place dans un fauteuil afin de lire.

-Profites en pour ranger tes affaires, qu'elle avait dit. Moi, pendant ce temps, je vais lire ce livre, avait elle continué en pointant son index sur « Les Potions : au temps des Egyptiens »

Tsss ! Comme s'il avait une garde robe entière d'habits pour jeune fille en pleine puberté ! avait il pensé en voyant le minuscule paquet que Dumbledore lui avait fait parvenir. A peine pour tenir deux jours !

Il soupira de lassitude.

Hermione, qui était plongé dans son bouquin, leva la tête et l'observa :

-T'inquiète pas ! On ira ce week-end a Pré au lard pour quelques emplettes ! Moi aussi faut que je renouvelle ma garde robe ! Ce sera un peu comme du shopping entre copine ! s'était elle enchanté, un sourire impatient sur ces lèvres.

Sévérus leva les yeux au ciel en se disant : Et ce soir, c'est manucure ?

Il fourra précipitamment et désordonnément les quelques babioles trouvées par ce sénile de directeur puis s'étendit sur son lit.

Un peu de répit, se dit il en fermant les yeux s'imaginant dans **sa **chambre.

-T'a fini ! Déjà ! On va visiter le château, alors ! Tu verras, il est superbe ! certifia la griffondor en le tirant de son lit.

Ils venaient de passer l'entrée des quartiers lorsqu'il tombèrent sur le second préfet en chef, Malfoy !

-Mais que voyons nous ici ! Sang de bourbe et la nouvelle !

-Oh la ferme Malfoy ! s'insurgea Hermione.

-Comment oses tu, une fois de plus, m'adresser la parole, sang impur !

Puis, celui ci se tourna vers la nouvelle.

-Dommage que tu sois à griffondor ma beauté ! Si t'avais été à serpentard, nous aurions passé du bon temps toi et moi, insinua le blond.

Hermione fit la grimace avant d'ajouter :

-Heurk ! Et bien ! T'a échappé au pire Séverine.

Snape qui s'était imaginé, pendant un millième de seconde, dans le lit de Drago, comprit la réaction de Hermione.

-Va te faire Granger ! Enfin si t'arrive à trouver quelqu'un qui veut de toi ce qui me semble peine perdue ! répliqua t il suivi d'un rire antipathique.

-Fous-nous la paix tu veux, la fouine !

La jeune femme, empoigna de nouveau sa camarade et passa devant lui. Mais Malfoy lui saisit violemment l'autre bras et l'entraîna vers lui. La main de Sévérus fut libérée.

Il la plaqua contre le mur et la menaça :

-Ne me parles pas comme ça ! Tu pourrais fort regretter tes paroles !

-A ouais ! Comme j'ai peur ! ironisa t elle, faisant face au jeune homme.

Sévérus assistait à cette scène ne sachant que faire. Ce n'était pas avec ses 10 centimètres de tour de bras qu'il allait lui rendre son compte. Et, il dû admettre le courage de Miss je sais tout à tenir tête au serpentard. Cela l'impressionnait presque.

-Et puis, je peux savoir ce que faisait ton nouveau toutou dans MES quartiers ? demanda t il, ne lâchant pas son étreinte.

-Nos quartiers ! rectifia t elle. D'ailleurs, ce sont ceux également de Séverine !

-Vraiment ? fit il surpris.

Il lâcha Hermione et reporta son attention sur Sévérus.

-Il se pourrait bien que l'on passe du bon temps, en fait. Une partie de jambes en l'air est plus importante que cette barrière entre nos maisons, n'est-ce pas ma jolie. Racola t il en entourant une mèche noire autour de son index.

-Cours toujours, venait de dire l'homme des cachots, s'écartant le plus possible de ce dragueur de pacotille.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'attend, princesse ! avertit le préfet en chef, en voyant les deux jeunes filles s'éloigner à grande enjambée.

-J'ai toujours ce que je veux, murmura t il, une lueur démente dans son regard bleu gris.

Les deux _filles _arrivèrent au parc, légèrement essoufflées.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve ! ragea la brune. Un jour, je lui ferai son compte et il s'en mordra les cou…Hum excuses moi. Normalement, je m'emporte pas si facilement. Mais il m'a mise hors de moi ! Te traiter de toutou en plus ! Petit salopard !

Snape lui laissa le temps de se calmer. Au moins, elle le défendait. Puis, Hermione se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa un petit sourire.

-Oublions ça. On va se poser au bord du lac ?

Il acquiesça. Ils prirent place sur l'herbe. Elle se mit à l'aise, s'allongea et contempla le ciel légèrement nuageux. Lui resta assit et fixa l'eau trouble puis libera son esprit des derniers événements passés. Il ne voulait plus penser. Oublier.

Cinq minutes passèrent. Il revint à lui et détacha son regard du lac. Il vit que son élève avait fermé ses yeux. Perdue au pays des songes. Il profita de cet instant pour étudier de près chaque détail de son visage si serein. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point celle ci avait changé. A quel point elle était devenue femme ! Ses traits enfantins qu'il avait connus durant sept longues années à supporter cette prétentieuse s'étaient transformés à merveille. Un joli petit nez, un visage fin, de fines lèvres d'un rouge saillant et une chevelure à la texture douce et soyeuse. Il dû se l'admettre : la jeune femme était belle.

Belle ? Ce changement soudain de sexe le faisait délirer ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi restait il avec elle. Il devait s'occuper. Il détestait flâner comme de vulgaires adolescents paresseux.

Elle semblait endormie. Il décida de se lever pour occuper son temps, intelligemment. D'ailleurs, ça l'étonnait ! Lui qui croyait Miss je sais tout physiquement incapable de lâcher un livre pendant une minute ! Comme quoi, il l'avait mal jugé.

Mais, qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Il devait impérativement faire autre chose avant de dérailler encore plus. Etre une ado, ça le rendait malade.

Il se leva discrètement, et prit la direction du château pour rejoindre la bibliothèque.

Qu'il regrettait le temps où, à son passage, il faisait régner la terreur dans les couloirs. Qu'il détestait ce temps, où ces adolescents bouillonnant d'hormones sifflaient débilement en le croisant.

Enfin, il arriva. Il salua la bibliothécaire rapidement avant de se réfugier dans le rayon potions.

-Non ! Ils l'ont reçu ! s'exclama t il surpris.

Il tenait entre ses mains le seul exemplaire de « Le secret des potions transyldaviennes. »

Il s'assit à une table et se perdit dans la lecture de ce livre. Alors qu'une demi-heure venait de s'écouler, Hermione déboula dans la bibliothèque.

-Bonjour Mme Pince ! Vous n'auriez pas vu …

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Séverine a une table.

-Ah te voilà ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu voulais venir ici ! fit elle, légèrement vexée.

Celui ci ne prit la peine de lever les yeux. Sa lecture valait plus qu'une vulgaire histoire de gamine.

-Waouh ! Il est enfin arrivé ! s'extasia la griffondor en arrachant le livre des mains de sa copine.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que sa voisine parcourait les pages, avide de lecture.

-Je t'en prie ! J'étais en train de le lire ! s'insurgea t il.

-Comme c'est passionnant ! avoua t elle, en tournant délicatement les pages jaunies.

Il allait vraiment perdre patience. Il tapa violemment du poing la table en bois.

-Ca ne va pas ? demanda, incrédule, la griffondor.

-Je le lisais bien avant toi ! prononça t il, distinctement, en colère.

-Oh ! échappa t elle, venant à peine de comprendre son geste.

-Tu voulais le lire. Désolée. Tiens ! s'excusa t elle, confuse. C'est que d'habitude, je suis la seule à venir lire des livres quand il fait beau dehors, confia t elle, rouge de honte.

Elle le lui tendit.

-Merci mais j'ai plus envie de le lire ! De toute façon, je dois me rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! dit il, en repoussant brusquement le geste d'excuse de la jeune fille.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi elle devait voir le directeur. Celui ci sortit en trombe de la salle.

Il se dirigeait vers les bureaux du vieux fou quand il fut intercepter par Drago.

-Ou cours tu comme ça, ma douce ? Inutile de chercher plus loin ! Je suis là ! s'exclama t il en écartant les bras, de manière royale et orgueilleuse. Crabbe ! Goyle ! Elle est ici ! appela t il au loin.

Les deux gorilles surgirent, quelques secondes après, essoufflés.

-Tenez-la ! ordonna le blond, froidement.

Malgré ses efforts, elle fut maintenue de force par les deux bulldogs de sa royauté Malfoy.

-Lâchez-moi, cria t il, pris au piège et vulnérable.

A la merci du serpentard.

-Plus tu te débattras et plus ils te feront mal, murmura t il, ne la lâchant plus de ces yeux au regard effrayant et machiavélique.

-Même si tu n'as pas l'intention d'obtempérer, j'aurai ce que je veux.

Il s'approcha d 'elle, posa ses mains glacées sur la taille de la jeune griffondor et se colla à elle.

-J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, susurra t il au creux de son oreille.

Il voulut l'embrasser mais celui ci tourna vivement la tête. Mais Malfoy était bien décidé à avoir ce qu'il désirait. Il empoigna la mâchoire violemment et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siens, douloureusement.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne pouvait se retenir malgré sa fierté.

Il avait beau se débattre, rien à faire. Les molosses de Malfoy serraient leur proie de toutes leurs forces. Le sang circulait difficilement dans ses veines.

Dans les temps sombres de Sévérus, il s'était passé bien des choses terribles qu'il tentait vainement d'oublier. En fait, intérieurement, il ne voulait pas. Une potion ou un sort d'amnésie aurait fait l'affaire. Mais il voulait vivre avec. Vivre avec ses fautes passées. Et il savait que le jour où cet homme s'absoudrait de celles ci serait celui de sa mort.

Il avait violé, tué, torturé, et pire encore. Il avait, malgré lui, exécuté des actions dépourvues de toutes humanités. Il s'était toujours questionné sur le pourquoi du comment de son passé. Il avait toujours adopté un point de vue égoïste. Mais à présent, ressentir ce qu'avaient ressenti ses victimes faisait surgir en lui un tourbillon de souvenirs obscurs.

Il avait bravé la fierté de son filleul et maintenant, il allait se faire violer sans aucune pitié de sa part.

Drago glissa sa main entre ses jambes fébriles. La colère avait fait place à la peur. C'était son premier jour en tant que femme. Elle n'avait jamais connu de rapports sexuels dans ce corps. Il était vierge. Vierge ! Et bientôt violée !

Combien de fois il avait entendu qu'une fille se faisant déflorer en douceur ressentait quand même une gêne ou une douleur. Alors sans délicatesse. Il se souvenait trop bien des jeunes filles qu'il avait lui-même dépucelées sans égard pour elles.

Les larmes se suivaient sur son visage. Il était tetanisé. Il priait intérieurement pour que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. Mais peu de personnes traversait ce couloir.

Il devait prendre sur lui et encaisser les coups sans hurler. Etre fort quoi qu'il arrive. Et au moment opportun, se venger.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! Se répétait il,les yeux fermés, tentant d'omettre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les doigts gelés du Serpentard dans son intimité.

Il serra les dents. Malfoy les enfonça, les trois en même temps, au plus profond de lui.

Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Cette douleur pour trois doigts. Il n'osait pensé à celle provoquée par…

Un quatrième forçait l'entrée de sa virginité et toujours le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

Il se sentait partir. Il n'entendait plus rien. Tout tournait autour de lui. Le sol semblait se dérober sous ses pieds. Cependant quelque chose brisa ce silence. Un cri le ramena à lui. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux. Tout était trouble. Il distingua une forme. Une autre personne. Il cligna des yeux. L'image se faisait plus nette. Une femme brandissant sa baguette. Hermione.

Malfoy, qui venait de baisser sa braguette, fut éjecté à plus de 100 mètres. Sévérus s'écroula à terre. Les deux gros lourdauds détalèrent comme des lapins.

Son regard troublé par les larmes de souffrance se posa sur cette forme allongée au sol. Elle s'avança vers l'agresseur. Elle lui dit quelque chose mais Snape n'entendait pas clairement ses paroles. Des menaces de toutes façons. Elle pointait toujours sa baguette vers Malfoy. Puis il se redressa piteusement et suivit avec la même allure le chemin qu'avaient emprunté les deux débiles, auparavant.

Elle reporta son attention sur le corps tremblant de la jeune fille. Elle se précipita à son chevet et s'agenouilla.

-Séverine !

Il se blottit à elle, déversant le peu de larmes qui lui restait.

-Qu'une fille… Pas pu me défendre… Violée… Pourquoi…Malfoy… comprit elle, dans ses pleurs.

-Allez, ça va aller maintenant. Je suis la, apaisa Hermione, en la berçant dans ses bras.

-Pas pleurer…Un homme… Fort… Dumbledore…

-Chut, calme-toi. Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Elle le redressa.

-Non ! Dumbledore ! Je dois aller le voir, ordonna t elle, avant de retomber fébrilement dans les bras de Hermione.

-Tu ne peux pas ! Tu es trop faible.

Mais celui ci, déterminé, se desserra de l'étreinte protectrice de la griffondor et détala comme ses jambes le permettaient jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Il était suivit de près par Hermione qui ne comprenait pas son obstination.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe Séverine ? s'essouffla t elle.

Il arriva à l'entrée, souffla le mot de passe et emprunta l'escalier, précédant Hermione.

-Monsieur le directeur !

Le concerné assis à son bureau, leva les yeux vers le visiteur et se redressa brusquement en voyant l'état inquiétant du professeur.

-Que vous est il arrivé ? questionna Dumbledore, alarmé.

-Monsieur ! Elle a été agressée par Malfoy ! Je voulais l'amener à madame Pomfresh mais elle a insisté à venir vous voir ! expliqua Hermione, se tenant une côte.

-Agressée ? répéta t il, incrédule.

-Vous voulez dire violée ! se révolta la victime, rageuse.

-Miss Granger, veuillez nous laisser quelques minutes seuls. Je dois m'entretenir avec Miss Green. Celle ci vous rejoindra une fois notre entrevue terminée et vous pourrez l'emmener à l'infirmerie, ordonna t il gentiment mais sans appel.

-Bien Monsieur, fit elle surprise, ne comprenant pas la situation.

Elle quitta la pièce, se torturant avec des centaines de questions. Pourquoi tenait elle tant a le voir ? Pourquoi devaient ils s'entretenir ? Qu'avaient ils à dire de si important pour retarder l'examen de l'infirmière ? Elle s'était fait violer tout de même ! Tant de mystères sur cette étrange et énigmatique nouvelle.

-Asseyez vous la ! Faisons vite. Vous devez vous faire ausculter le plus rapidement, conseilla t il.

Il alla pour l'aider à s'asseoir mais Sévérus rejeta son aide.

-Je ne suis tout de même pas handicapé ! Je peux m'asseoir seul, aboya t il, a bout.

-Je vous reconnais bien Sévérus, confia t il en prenant place en face de lui. Alors vous vouliez me parler ?

-Oui, et vous savez pourquoi ! siffla t il, agacé. J'ai besoin de trouver un remède !

-Oui certes.

Un ange passe.

-Et bien alors ? Comment je fais moi pour fabriquer un remède ? Je ne supporte plus être dans ce corps.

-Un passage secret vous permettra d'accéder à vos quartiers. Vous le prendrez le soir lorsque tous dormiront et vous irez trouver le remède. Le passage se trouve à coté de l'entrée des quartiers des préfets en chef.

-Je vois, la drôle de statue ressemblant plus ou moins a un troll.

-Vous êtes très perspicace Professeur. Il vous suffit d'actionner le passage en appuyant sur l'œil droit. Et maintenant, allez vous faire examiner par Pompom !

-Pas question ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me touche.

-Vous vous êtes **faite** agresser ! En tant que Directeur, je vous ordonne de rejoindre Miss Granger pour aller a l'infirmerie. Et tout de suite ! ordonna t il d'un ton sec.

Il consentit dans un grognement. Avant de passer la porte, il se retourna et annonça :

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je dois séjourner avec la très charmante Miss Granger.

-Ne soyez pas si ironique. Hermione vous a tout de même sauvé des griffes de Monsieur Malfoy. Ne vous en faites pas pour lui. Je le convoquerai et lui ferai regretter ses actes. Maintenant, allez voir Madame Pomfresh !

Ainsi il quitta son bureau et ne vit pas le regard amusé et joyeux du directeur.

Il aperçut Hermione au bas de l'escalier, se rongeant les ongles avec angoisse.

-Enfin te voilà ! Allez à l'infirmerie !

Elle l'empoigna et la traîna jusqu'à l'infirmière. Sévérus, trop fatigué, se laissa faire.

-Madame Pomfresh ! Séverine a été agressée par Malfoy.

-Mon dieu ! Pauvre enfant ! Allongez-vous sur ce lit, je vais vous examiner !

-Oh pas de quoi dramatiser ! remarqua t il, irrité, en s'allongeant.

Pompom tira le rideau et pria à Hermione de les laisser seuls pour l'auscultation.

Un quart d'heure passa et elle vint enfin la chercher à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

-Elle va bien ?

-Elle a de nombreux hématomes sur le corps et des douleurs pelviennes. Il me semble ne pas y avoir de traumatisme mais ce n'est qu'une apparence. Je ne sais pour qu'elle raison mais cette jeune fille dissimule ses sentiments. Elle donne l'impression d'aller bien mais a l'intérieur, il se peut qu'elle soit plus affectée qu'on ne le pense.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Pomfresh. Je vais l'aider à surmonter cela. Je peux aller la voir maintenant ?

-Oui bien sur. Mais c'est étrange. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un…

-Mais vous ne savez pas qui ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Allez vous occuper d'elle. S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire, appelez-moi. Le professeur Snape n'étant pas la, je dois préparer moi-même les remèdes. Par Merlin ou est il passé encore celui la ? se demanda t elle, avant d'aller reprendre ses préparations.

Hermione alla au chevet de Séverine.

-Comment ça va ?

-Ne prend pas cet air d'enterrement, je ne suis pas au bord de la mort !

-Mais tout de même !

-Tu veux pas aller dire à cette infirmière de malheur que je suis pas manchot et que j'aimerais bien sortir d'ici. Cet endroit me rend malade. Quel euphémisme !

-D'accord ! Ne t'emporte pas comme ça. Je vais lui en parler.

Mais Sévérus n'attendit pas la réponse qu'il sauta du lit et s'habilla.

Au retour de la griffondor accompagnée de l'infirmière, il s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible, Miss Green, avoua Pompom dans un rire. Si vous en avez tellement envie, vous pouvez partir mais Miss Granger ne vous lâchera pas des yeux. S'il arrive quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à revenir.

Ainsi, les deux griffondors prirent la direction de leurs quartiers.

A SUIVRE 

Le no comment n'existe pas ici ! Une ptite review me ferai plaisir !

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody !

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre. En tout cas, je vous remercie ENORMEMENT pour vos encouragement, vos compliments et votre impatience.

Je suis si contente que cette fic vous plaise !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : Dur d'être une fille !**

Le reste de la fin de la semaine se passa tranquillement. Séverine et Hermione ne revirent plus Drago. En effet, celui ci avait été renvoyé pour une semaine. Jeudi, Dumbledore avait du affronter son père, Lucius Malfoy, après que son cher fils ait relaté cette « injustifiable punition » auprès de son paternel. Mais Albus avait eu le dernier mot. Lucius avait quitté ses bureaux, hors de lui.

Ainsi, Sévérus pouvait se mouvoir sans crainte dans le château. Il ne reviendrait que dans le milieu de semaine prochaine ce qui lui permettait amplement de trouver un remède et de rétablir cette situation.

Le vendredi, le directeur avait annoncé l'arrivé du remplaçant de Sévérus. Ils avaient donc eu cours de potion. Un cours très particulier auquel il assista.

Ce remplaçant était calme, gentil, neutre bref tout le contraire de Snape. Les griffondors hormis une, étaient ravis de ce professeur. Les serpentards voyaient rouge, d'être traité de façon impartiale. Cependant ceux ci ne se firent que peu remarquer. Leur chef étant renvoyé, ils n'eurent pas le cran de remettre cet individu a leur place.

De ce fait, le cours se passa sans incident. Ce qui surprit le « vrai » maître des potions. Ce londubat ne fit rien exploser. Il avait même réussi sa préparation. Une première dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Sévérus l'entendit dire :

-En fait, j'aime bien cette matière. Mais sans Snape. J'aurai une chance de réussir l'examen final de potion s'il ne revenait plus.

-Ouais, je te le fais pas dire ! Je suis pas croyant mais je prie tous les soirs pour qu'il ne revienne pas, avait confié Ron.

Il avait du utiliser tout son sang froid pour ne pas envoyer son chaudron sur la tête de ces deux cornichons.

-Pfff ! Ce gugusse nous a fait revoir une potion de quatrième année ! Pas étonnant que ces incapables l'aient réussi ! avait il grommelé, en fin de cours.

-Tu dis ? demanda Hermione.

-Rien, laisse tomber.

-Alors Mione ? Tu l'as trouvé comment ce cours ? questionna le rouquin, en passant son bras gauche autour la taille de la jeune fille.

-Mouais, ça allait. Mais on l'avait déjà faite cette potion. En quatrième année, en plus. Alors, c'était un peu ennuyant ces deux heures, soupira t elle.

Incroyable ! Miss je sais tout avait également remarqué ! pensa le directeur des Serpentards qui regarda de travers le geste d'affection de Weasley.

-Ouais mais a part ça. Rien à voir avec le cours du déterré qui ressemble plus à se rendre à l'abattoir.

Déterré ! Cela en était trop ! Il accéléra le pas dans les couloirs et alla respirer l'air frais du dehors pour reprendre son calme. Cette situation l'oppressait de plus en plus. Dans la nuit, il avait commencé ses recherches sur l'antidote. Il avait parcourut de nombreux livres, durant plusieurs heures, où il avait trouvé quelques pistes potentielles. Mais rien de sur encore. Il était allé se coucher peu avant l'aube afin d'éveiller aucuns soupçons.

-Je la trouve vraiment bizarre cette fille ! s'exclama, sceptique, ronald.

-Moi, j'ose plus lui adresser la parole depuis son arrivée. Dommage, elle me plaisait bien, avoua le survivant.

-Oh! Arrêtez les gars. Soyez sympa avec elle. C'est pas facile d'arriver au milieu de l'année dans un endroit et avec des gens que l'on ne connaît pas. En plus, depuis qu'elle est la, il lui est arrivé que des problèmes. Alors, je comprends un peu pourquoi elle se comporte comme cela. Faut prendre le temps de la connaître.

-Il lui est arrivé quoi ? demanda Harry.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué l'absence de Malfoy depuis hier ?

-Si mais quel rapport avec Séverine ? Et puis, je vais pas me plaindre de son absence. D'ailleurs, personne ne sait pourquoi il n'est plus la.

-Hé bien, la « miss je sais tout » que je suis, connaît la raison.

-Non Mione ! Me fais pas penser à Snape, l'interrompit Ron.

-Désolée Ronald. Tu voulais savoir le rapport avec Séverine. Elle s'est fait agresser par lui. Avant hier.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent, choqués.

-Agressée ? Il a complètement déraillé ! Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Je suis pas dans la tête de cette pourriture ! Soyez un peu sympa avec elle en tout cas. Elle est très renfermée alors je ne sais pas trop comment elle va après cette agression. Mais un peu de gentillesse de votre part l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Je vous demande de faire un peu d'effort a son égard. Pour ma part, demain, je l'emmène se changer les idées a pré au lard. On va faire les boutiques. Entre filles !

Le trio continuèrent leur avancée. Le brun et le roux lui promirent d'être plus ouvert avec la nouvelle et de se taire sur l'affaire Malfoy. La journée se passa paisiblement.

Dans la nuit du vendredi au samedi, Sévérus repartit dans ses cachots, discrètement. Vers cinq heures du matin, il regagna la chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, épuisé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de rentrer dans un sommeil réparateur qu'une douleur au bas ventre le réveilla.

Il se leva avec une mine affreuse. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers sa camarade. Elle dormait profondément malgré les lueurs du jour transperçant l'obscurité de la pièce. Il allait pour se diriger vers la salle de bains lorsqu'il entendit un murmure. Il se retourna et aperçut que la griffondor bougeait. Il s'approcha d'elle sans bruit et tendit l'oreille.

-Mmmmmmh professeur, murmura t elle.

Elle rêvait. Mais de qui ? Il l'observa. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un gémissement. De plaisir ? Non ! Il avait du mal entendre. Mais non ! Il ne rêvait pas. Lui. Il l'entendit susurrer : professeur, oui ! Mmmmmm ! Il resta planté au-dessus d'elle une minute mais rien ne se reproduisit. La douleur lancinante s'éternisant dans son bas ventre le ramena à lui. Il s'avança difficilement vers la salle de bain. Jamais, il n'avait eu mal de cette façon.

Il éclaira la pièce et y pénétra. Quelques minutes passèrent lorsqu'un cri aigu réveilla l'endormie.

-Séverine ? appela t elle, encore dans le brouillard.

Elle se frotta les yeux et remarqua que le lit d'a coté était vide. Un nouveau cri retentit de la salle de bain.

Elle se leva et alla frapper à la porte.

-Séverine, ça va ?

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement laissant apparaître une jeune fille, déboussolée, blafarde, de grosses cernes sous les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis blessée!

-Quoi ? Où ? demanda t elle, incrédule en étudiant chaque partie de son corps, sans signe de blessures distinctes.

-Là ! Je saigne ! C'est à cause de Malfoy ! répondit elle, affolée, en pointant son doigt vers sa culotte.

-Malfoy ? Mais non ! C'est simplement tes règles !

-Mes règles ? articula t il, croyant avoir mal entendu.

-Ben oui ! Ton agression remonte à deux jours. Ca ne peut pas être ça, voyons. Toi, t'es encore moins bien réveillée que moi, conclu t elle, en riant.

Sévérus resta figé devant elle. En plus d'être une fille, il fallait qu'il soit réglé ! Il avait la totale.

-Tiens ! Vu ta tête, tu ne dois pas en avoir ! fit elle en lui tendant une serviette hygiénique.

Il la prit, bouché bée.

-Comment on fait ? l'interrogea t il, inexpérimenté dans ce domaine.

-Quoi ?

Elle ria de plus belle.

-Tu me fais marcher ! Moi, je vais me recoucher, bailla t elle.

Sévérus, contraint, se renferma dans la salle de bain devant le mystère de ce bout de papier.

Il marmonna lorsqu'il essaya de positionner correctement sa serviette :

-Foutu machin ! Ca tient pas !

Il avait oublié de décoller la bandelette, au dos.

-Marre d'être une fille ! Mais qu'est ce que ça fait mal ! gémit il, en se tenant son ventre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il alla se recoucher, ayant enfin placé convenablement la protection.

Mais il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit. Ce truc dans son sous-vêtement le gênait.

Enfin, vers 7h, il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il vit avec stupeur qu'il était déjà midi. Mais il avait toujours cet air exténué. Il descendit dans la salle commune des préfets en chef ou Hermione, installée dans un fauteuil, lisait le nouveau livre de potions reçu dernièrement à la bibliothèque.

Elle interrompit sa lecture en l'entendant arriver.

Dans l'escalier, il marmonna

-Quel cauchemar ces serviettes ! Mais comment elles font pour marcher avec ce truc entre les jambes !

-Bonjour ! Tu vas bien ?

-Mouais. A part ce mal de ventre toujours aussi douloureux.

-Ah oui, je vois, concéda t elle en se rappelant l'incident du matin. J'ai peut être quelque chose qui te soulagerait. Attends, je reviens !

Elle se précipita à l'étage. Sévérus remarqua le bouquin de potions laissé sur le fauteuil. Elle avait pratiquement lu l'ouvrage. Le marque page était situé vers la fin. Cela ne l'étonna pas. Quelle soif de connaissance elle avait, du t il s'avouer.

Ce trait de caractère chez la jeune femme lui plaisait. Elle et lui étaient identiques sur ce point.

-Voilà ! cria t elle, en revenant de la chambre. Ce sont des cachets moldus. Ils font bien effet. Et c'est plus rapide que de faire une potion. Tiens ! Prend en un.

-J'aime pas les choses moldues, dédaigna t il, en repoussant la boite de médicament.

-Très bien ! Mais c'est soit ça soit souffrir toute une journée ! déballa la griffondor, vexée par l'attitude de sa camarade.

Hermione accordait beaucoup d'importance aux inventions moldues. Elle détestait les sorciers ayant si peu de considération pour les gens sans pouvoir magique. D'ailleurs, ceux ci, bien qu'ils n'usaient pas de la magie, avaient une grande avancée technologique comparé à de nombreux sorciers s'éclairant encore à la bougie.

-Bon, si tu le dis, se résigna t il.

-Je vais te faire visiter Pré au lard cette après midi. On en profitera pour faire quelques boutiques. Tu veux ? demanda t elle, une lueur légèrement implorante dans les yeux.

Le professeur acquiesça. Bizarrement, cette perspective lui semblait plaisante. Et puis, il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Elle avait l'air de tenir tellement à cette sortie. Ces règles devaient trop l'attendrir, pensa t il.

Ainsi, les deux « filles » se préparèrent en toute hâte, descendirent, dans la grande salle, manger un morceau et avancèrent vers le village, en bavardant. A vrai dire, Hermione monopolisait la conversation, en parlant de l'Histoire de leur destination. Irrité, au début de son récit, Sévérus changea vite d'attitude.

Il pensait qu'elle le saoulerait avec son blabla traditionnel mais en réalité, il apprit de nombreuses anecdotes sur ce village qu'il ne connaissait pas auparavant. Cette griffondor n'était pas si agaçante que cela, en fin de compte. Il aurait pu tomber sur pire. Hermione, parlait de choses intelligentes et enrichissantes pas comme la majorité de ces filles se préoccupant de leur « look », de leur histoire de cœur et autres futilités.

Ils arrivèrent vers 14h. Les rues étaient bondées. Elle montra une boutique appelée « bon chic bon sort » et y pénétrèrent.

Ils déambulèrent entre les rayons de vêtements.

-Alors ? Il y a quelque chose qui te plait ? interrogea Miss Granger.

-Ben, je sais pas trop. Peut être ça, hésita t il.

Il montra un pull noir a col roulé.

-Avec ça, continua t il.

Il prit sur l'étendoir d'en face, un pantalon noir banal.

Il regarda la réaction de sa camarade qui n'avait pas l'air emballé.

-Bof, j'aime pas trop. C'est trop noir ! Faut mettre des couleurs ! Tiens regarde ça ! Ca t'irai à merveille !

Elle lui présenta un pull doté d'un col en V très profond vraisemblablement de couleur rose pale.

-Va l'essayer ! ordonna t elle gentiment, en la poussant légèrement vers les cabines d'essayage.

-Je sais pas si…

-C'est un ordre ! Et essaye ça aussi par la même occasion. Ca irait super bien avec, je t'assure ! affirma t elle devant l'être intrigué de son amie.

Elle lui tendit un pantacourt bleu pâle avant de lui jeter un regard insistant.

Contraint, il entra dans la cabine, se déshabilla et essaya les vêtements proposés par la jeune fille. Une fois enfilés, il s'observa dans le miroir.

-Alors ? entendit il, derrière le rideau. Ca te va bien ?

-J'ai l'air énorme avec ça !

-Allez montre-moi ! s'écria t elle, impatiente.

Peu enchanté par cette demanda, il sortit en affichant une grimace de dégoût.

-Fais pas cette tête ! Ca te va trop bien ! complimenta la brune.

-Bof ! Je vais les enlever.

-Bah après tout c'est ton choix ! Mais en tout cas, ça t'allait bien.

-Alors, essaye-les toi, défia Sévérus qui était en train de se rechanger.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Il les passa par-dessus la cabine. Celle ci prit celle d'a coté pour les enfiler.

Il se rhabilla rapidement et attendit devant les cabines que son élève ressorte.

La concernée prenait son temps. Elle s'examina devant la glace.

-Alors ? Ca donne quoi ? questionna t il, curieux de la voir dans cette tenue.

-Hé bien…

Elle sortit à son tour. Sévérus resta bouche bée devant le spectacle que lui offrait la jeune fille. Le col en V était vraiment très profond. Il faisait ressortir sa poitrine plus que généreuse. Le pull lui arrivait au niveau du nombril dévoilant un joli ventre plat. Quant au pantacourt, il moulait aisément ses fesses ni trop plate ni trop prépondérante. En un mot magnifique, pensa t il, en l'observant délicieusement.

-Euh, ça te va … euh… comment dire, balbutia t il.

-Ca me va pas? J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas les essayer. J'ai l'air d'une patate, c'est ça ?

-Oh non ! Tu es très… sexy, osa t il avouer, rougissant légèrement.

-C'est vrai ? Tu plaisantes pas ?

Elle se retourna et s'admira dans le miroir.

-C'est vrai, ça me va bien en fin de compte. Va regarder ce qu'il te plait pendant que je me rhabille.

Ainsi, Sévérus sélectionna, malgré la dénégation d'Hermione, le pull et le pantalon noir. Pour lui faire plaisir, il prit un sweet-shirt bleu foncé avec un symbole argenté des deux cotés. Elle arriva, les habits à la main.

-Alors, tu vas les pendre ? demanda « l'homme ».

Elle regarda leurs prix et soupira :

-C'est trop cher. Je peux pas. Dommage ! Les mecs m'auraient pour une fois regarder différemment, fit elle, déçue.

Elle allait pour les reposer quand il les ajouta dans sa pile de vêtements.

-Je te les offre ! décida t il.

Il avait vraiment envie de la revoir porté cela. Et puis, il avait prit bien assez d'argent pour acheter le contenu du magasin, dans la nuit lorsqu'il avait rejoint ses appartements.

-Non ! Je peux pas ! C'est trop cher ! refusa t elle, confuse.

-J'aurais le dernier mot, Miss ! trancha t il, en se dirigeant vers la caisse.

Forcée d'accepter son geste, elle le suivit.

Une fois payé, il lui tendit son cadeau. Pour le remercier, elle se jeta dans ses bras et lui fit la bise.

-C'est si gentil de ta part ! Mais je tiens à t'offrir quelque chose aussi. Tu veux aller ou, à présent ?

Il pointa son doigt en direction d'une parfumerie. Ainsi, ils y allèrent. Hermione lui demanda de choisir un parfum pour qu'elle puisse lui offrir. Il déclina son offre mais Hermione pouvait se montrer très déterminée.

Un autre trait de caractère que partageait Sévérus !

En conséquence, il sentit divers parfums avant d'en choisir un.

Cependant, il fit attention au prix. Il savait que son amie n'avait pas trop de moyen et elle tenait tellement a lui faire un présent qu'il avait cédé.

-Alors ? Tu as choisi ? Je peux sentir ?

Elle fit une grimace avant d'ajouter :

-Ca sent l'homme ! C'est un parfum pour hommes ?

Il avait choisi une senteur au mélange de musc et d'épices.

-Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, j'aime bien.

-Moi aussi mais c'est juste que ça sent l'homme. D'ailleurs, je crois connaître quelqu'un qui sent comme ce parfum…

-Ah oui ? s'exclama t il d'une voix à peine tremblante, peur d'être démasqué.

-Enfin peu importe ! Puisque tu le veux, il est à toi !

Elle s'empara du flacon, le paya et lui offrit.

-Merci, murmura t il, doucement.

Il n'avait pas remercié une personne sincèrement depuis bien longtemps. Alors, incertain de son geste, il la serra dans ses bras avant de lui poser délicatement un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je t'en prie, c'est pas grand chose. Et puis ça me fait plaisir. Tu veux aller boire quelque chose ?

Il accepta. Avant de se rendre aux trois balais, ils allèrent dans une boutique de souvenirs et autres. Hermione eu l'idée d'acheter deux nounours roses ensorcelés pour faire perdurer l'amitié entre deux personnes. Elle en donna un a Sévérus qui l'accepta.

-Ils sont mignons, tu trouves pas ? demanda t elle, au sujet des peluches.

Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans la taverne aux tris balais. Tous deux commandèrent une bière au beurre avant de s'installer à une table au fond de la pièce.

-Au fait, ça va mieux ton ventre ? questionna la jeune femme, soucieuse.

-Oui, ton cachet a fait effet rapidement.

-Alors tu vois ! Les moldus se débrouillent bien sans magie, finalement.

-Mmmmm, murmura t il en avalant une gorgée.

Elle se tu et semblait pensive, le regard dans le vide. Curieux, trop curieux de savoir à qui elle pensait, il brisa le silence :

-Tu penses à qui ?

-Quoi ? Euh…Au professeur Snape. Le professeur absent.

-Oui, je sais qui c'est, déclara le professeur, interessé par la tournure de la conversation. Pourquoi tu pensais à lui ?

-Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir pour ne pas être présent. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.

-Je croyais que personne l'appréciait. Tout le monde souhaite ne plus le revoir, en particulier euh Neville et Ron. Le remplaçant ne te convient pas ?

-Pff, celui qui nous fait revoir des potions de quatrième année. Le professeur Snape l'aurait traité d'incapable s'il avait été présent, lança t elle, suivi d'un petit rire.

-Tu n'as pas tort, murmura t il à peine.

-Et puis, même s'il avait une méthode assez, disons, particulière d'enseigner, j'aimais bien ces cours. C'est quelqu'un de brillant. J'admire cela en lui. Oui, de très brillant. La seule chose qui m'exaspère chez lui, c'est la façon de m'appeler Miss je sais tout ! Faut bien que je montre mes connaissances en cours ! Sinon, personne ne répondrait. Alors faut bien que quelqu'un remonte le niveau ! Soit ils ont trop peur de prendre la parole, soit ils ne savent pas, soit ils ne s'en donnent pas la peine comme la plupart des Serpentards! Surtout qu'ils savent très bien que je connais la réponse et se délectent de me voir rabaisser par lui. Et puis, je ne sais pas tout ! Il y a des choses que j'ignore ! s'emporta t elle, rancunière.

Entendre cela le surprenait. Miss je sais tout le trouvait brillant. Intéressant.

-Enfin bref. Je ne veux pas changer mon attitude en classe. Sinon ce serait lui, le gagnant. Je veux pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. S'il y a bien une chose que mes parents m'ont appris, c'est ça : défend toi contre l'adversité. Ne te laisse jamais faire. Je veux pas lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir remporté la bataille.

-Tu parle de son cours comme un champ de bataille.

-Mais c'est ça ! Bon, pour Ron, c'est l'abattoir a chaque fois ! Mais pour moi, chaque cours est une bataille.

-Et il a arrêté de t'appeler comme ça ?

-Tu rigoles ! Des qu'il prononce ces mots, il prend son pied. Il adore me ridiculiser devant ses chers petits élèves préférés. Enfin ! Il changera pas. Je ne changerai pas.

-Comme tu le dis. Mais a part ça, tu le trouves brillant, c'est ça ?

-D'une intelligence rare. Mais avec un sacré caractère !

La discussion s'interrompit. Sévérus ne savait pas comment prendre ces paroles. Elle avait admis des qualités en lui. Mais elle avait tort sur certains points. Il ne prenait pas son pied comme elle disait. Et critiquer ses méthodes de travail ! Ce fut le point qu'il ne supportait pas ! Une élève n'avait pas rien a dire sur ça !

Alors qu'il finissait sa choppe, il se rappela l'évènement de ce matin lorsqu'il l'eut entendu gémir dans son rêve et évoqué un certain professeur.

-Tu as fait de beaux rêves cette nuit, Hermione ?

Elle avala de travers le contenu de son verre et toussa à plusieurs reprises pour rependre son souffle.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je t'ai entendu parler, dans ton sommeil, fit il d'une voix mielleuse.

Une expression horrifie et honteuse se peignit sur son visage.

-Ah bon ? Et je disais quoi ? l'interrogea t elle, soucieuse de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir entendu.

-Pas grand chose. Des mmmmmm, oui, Professeur.

-Oh Par merlin, souffla t elle, une main devant la bouche.

-Tu me racontes ce rêve ? C'était qui ce professeur ? questionna t il, en jouant la parfaite adolescente curieuse et excitée d'apprendre le contenu.

-Non, je peux pas. C'est gênant.

-Allez ! Apres tout, on se dit tout. _Entre amie_, conclut elle, d'un ton malicieux.

Elle scruta les gens de la pièce afin d'être sure qu'il n'y ait personne qu'elle connaisse. Elle reprit sa respiration et commença son récit.

-J'étais dans le parc. Il faisait nuit. Il devait être très tard. Il faisait froid et je ne portais qu'un débardeur et une jupe. Je me promenais tranquillement quand soudain ce professeur apparut derrière moi. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il s'est approché de moi, a vu que je frissonnais et m'a enveloppé dans l'habit qu'il portait auparavant. On ne se disait rien. Il me dévorait des yeux. Je crois que moi aussi. Ensuite, il s'est collé à moi et m'a prit dans ses bras. Je me sentais tellement bien. Au chaud. En sécurité. Et soudain, il y a eu un éclair suivi d'une pluie diluvienne. En 10 secondes, nous étions trempés jusqu'aux os. Mais on s'en fichait. Alors a ce moment, sous l'averse, il m'a embrassé passionnément. Puis il m'a soulevé et m'a porté jusque dans ses appartements. Il m'a posé devant son lit. On s'est encore embrassé, tout en se déshabillant mutuellement. Une fois nue, je me suis allongé sur le lit. Il allait me faire l'amour quand je t'ai entendu crier.

-Hé ben ! Quel rêve érotique ! C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ? demanda t il, abasourdi de voir son élève sous un autre jour.

En lui racontant, Hermione avait revécu ce rêve. Elle en frissonnait de plaisir rien que de repenser à ce baiser romantique sous la pluie.

-Non. C'est loin d'être la première fois. Ca fait déjà un mois que je fais ce genre de rêve. Avec toujours le même homme. Il m'obsède !

-Ah oui ? Et qui est ce ?

Son visage s'empourpra. Elle était vraiment gênée.

-Snape, murmura t elle, tout bas.

Cette fois ci, ce fut lui qui s'étouffa en avalant de travers sa salive.

-Je sais, c'est stupide. Mais j'arrive pas a me l'enlever de la tête. Et depuis que tu es la, c'est comme ci je sentais sa présence. Alors résultat, je pense à lui sans cesse. On a du me lancer un sort, c'est sur !

Il eut du mal a reprendre son souffle mais arriva enfin a articuler :

-Ca te gêne de rêver et de penser à lui ?

-Au début, oui ! C'était un professeur. C'était lui ! La première fois que j'ai fait ce type de rêve, j'étais limite dégoûtée. Comment pouvais je rêver de ça !

Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'entendre dire ça. Il fut à deux doigts de lui balancer sa choppe sur la tête, de l'étrangler, de l'entendre hurler de douleur. Mais il se calma en entendant la suite.

-Mais par la suite, plus je faisais ces rêves et plus je prenais du plaisir en y repensant. En cours, quand je le voyais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressasser ces moments érotiques. Et finalement, je l'ai trouvé attirant. Il a comme un charme. Je ne sais pas comment le définir mais ce qui est sur, c'est que je ressens quelque chose pour lui. Et il est si mystérieux si ténébreux si mature. Rien a voir avec les garçons du château, si transparents, inintéressants et si immatures ! Je dois l'avouer. Ca me manque de ne plus le voir. Enfin bref. J'espère que ça va passer. Ce n'est pas convenable de penser à lui de cette façon. Ca doit être les hormones qui me travaillent. On y va ?

Il ne répondit pas. Trop absorbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ca alors ! Miss je sais tout le trouvait… attirant ! Elle rêvait de lui, lui faisant l'amour et l'embrassant. Elle avait envie de lui !

Plus elle se confiait, plus il la considérait d'une toute autre façon et plus il en tombait par terre. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé qu'une élève, une femme qui plus est, pourrait ressentir de l'attirance pour cet homme qu'il était devenu. Lui qui se croyait si repoussant, si détestable. Malgré lui et malgré ce qu'il en était, il l'avait fait succomber. De plus, jamais il n'aurait pensé s'attendrir pour cette Miss je sais tout prétentieuse.

-Séverine ? Tu viens ? On rentre.

Il se leva et suivit sa camarade, avec une démarche de zombie. Elle remarqua cette drôle d'attitude.

-Ca ne va pas ? Tu as de nouveau mal ?

-Non.

-Peut être que tu voulais aller encore quelque part.

-Non.

-T'es sur que ça va ? T'es blanche comme un linge. Tu sais, tu devrais t'attacher les cheveux. Ca t'irai bien. Les laisser détacher te donne un air blafard. Attends, tu me laisse faire ?

-Oui.

Sévérus était vraiment à l'Ouest. Peut être venait il de rentrer dans une nouvelle dimension, délira t il.

Hermione s'approcha d'elle. Elle prit délicatement ses cheveux et les redressa en une queue de cheval. Elle avait passer ses mains derrière sa tête. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de son amie. Il regarda ses petits yeux noisette. Ils se fixèrent longuement.

Ses yeux noirs ! Où les ai-je vu ? se demandait la griffondor.

Elle tenait toujours sa coiffure dans ses mains.

Le temps s'était il arrêté ?

-Hermione ? susurra Sévérus.

Elle reprit ses esprits et remarqua qu'elle tenait toujours ses cheveux. Elle les lâcha soudainement et se décolla de lui.

-Désolée. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tu as de très beaux yeux en tout cas. J'en serai presque jalouse. Par contre, tu utilise quoi comme shampoing ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda t il, perplexe, en touchant ses cheveux.

-Ils ont une tendance grasse. J'ai un super shampoing, de ma fabrication, qui les rends soyeux, légers et qui leur donne du volume. Je te le prêterais si tu veux.

Il acquiesça, sondant toujours son regard.

Qu'allait il découvrir encore sur son élève ? Il pensa même un court moment qu'elle se jouait de lui et qu'elle l'avait démasqué.

Non. Cela ne pouvait être possible.

En silence, ils reprirent le chemin du château.

**A suivre !**

Vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ?

A bientôt pour la suite !

Bisous à tous !

-


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoilà enfin !

Ayant une petite semaine de vacances, j'en ai profité pour rappeler mon inspiration !

Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos reviews !

Chapitre 5 : Disputes

Après être rentrées de Pré au lard, elles s'installèrent tranquillement dans leur chambre, en prenant soin de ranger leurs achats au préalable. Elles lirent chacune en silence. Hermione prêta à Sévérus les potions transyldaviennes qu'elle avait fini en un rien de temps. Un silence scolaire s'installa.

Le soir était tombé depuis une dizaine de minutes en ce mois d'octobre. D'ailleurs, le château allait se préparer à fêter Halloween dans quelques jours ce qui préoccupait quasiment la totalité du château. Dumbledore avait décidé d'organisé un bal costumé et il fallait être accompagné. Ron et Harry avaient déjà trouvé leur partenaire de soirée. Quant à Hermione, elle ne se souciait guère de cela. Il y avait eu plusieurs propositions mais ils ne l'intéressaient pas.

Elle leva les yeux de son livre s'intitulant les plus grands secrets de la métamorphose et vit avec stupeur que Séverine s'était endormie sur son bouquin. Elle s'approcha doucement et murmura:

-Séverine!

-Mmmmh, comment faire pour inverser le processus, marmonna le professeur dans son semi-sommeil.

Il se réveilla soudain, s'apercevant une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait pas rêvé cette situation. Il était bel et bien encore une femme, installé dans la chambre de miss je sais tout.

-Je crois bien que tu t'es endormie.Ca va bien? fit perplexe la griffondor en observant la mine blasée de sa camarade.

-Ouais, je me suis pas endormie, je réfléchissais, fit il ne voulant pas avouer ce moment de faiblesse.

Elle rigola face à cette remarque.

-Oui c'est ça! Tu réfléchissais! A comment inverser le processus si je ne me trompe pas, annonça t elle, souhaitant en savoir plus sur "ce processus".

-Quoi? Quel processus? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! trancha t il, inquiet.

-Bref, on va descendre! Le dîner doit avoir été servi et j'ai une faim de loup! Tu viens? demanda t elle, s'élançant vers la grande salle.

-Euh, oui mais je... J'arrive, je dois encore faire quelque chose! Vas-y toi, je te rejoindrai! coupa t il sèchement.

-Bon si tu veux, a tout à l'heure alors.

Sur ces mots, la griffondor se hâta de quitter sa chambre. Bien qu'elle appréciait avoir une nouvelle amie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver étrange. Tous ces mystères l'entourant elle et puis la subite disparition de son professeur. Son sixième sens lui disait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important mais quoi? Elle se jura d'approfondir ce sujet mais avant, son estomac criait famine. C'est donc avec plaisir et appétit qu'elle rejoignit ses amis pour dîner.

Pendant ce temps, Sévérus soupirait inlassablement. Il n'aurait donc jamais une minute de répit avec elle. Il fallait à tout prix rétablir la situation et ce n'est pas avec une miss je sais tout toujours dans ses pattes qu'il résoluerait toute cette histoire! Il profita donc de son absence pour rejoindre ses cachots. Il prit plusieurs ingrédients dans ses réserves avant de rejoindre son laboratoire, là où tout devait s'achever. Il était adjacent à ses quartiers ce qui lui permettait à tout moment de retrouver l'intimité de son appartement pour se reposer l'esprit et le corps. Mais là, il n'avait pas le temps de se prélasser. Lors de son "soi disant sommeil" il lui est venu une idée. Se rappelant exactement le contenu de la potion responsable de cet incident, il savait qu'il devait ajouter un ingrédient à sa mixture. Cette dernière bouillonnait sagement. Il s'approcha et continua sa préparation sans avoir la notion du temps. Une heure était passée depuis sa séparation avec hermione. La jeune fille s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir arriver pour manger.

-Allez, laisse la un peu! On te voit plus maintenant depuis qu'elle est là!

-Oh Ronald, n'exagère pas tout de même. Et puis, je dois garder un oeil sur elle!Avec tout ce qu'elle a du subir depuis son arrivée!Bon les gars, j'ai fini de manger! Je vais remonter voir ce qu'elle fait!

-Déjà! Mais on en est même pas au dessert! fit le rouquin, la bouche pleine de purée de citrouille.

-Je sais mais j'ai assez mangé! Bonne nuit à vous deux!

-Salut mione! Et passe lui le bonjour de ma part! remarqua Harry.

Elle acquiesça et monta rapidement les marches la menant à ses quartiers. Elle passa les portes de sa chambre et s'aperçut, avec angoisse, qu'elle n'était pas là.

Elle fit demi-tour précipitamment pour sortir de la salle des préfets. Elle devait la retrouver. Tout cela n'avançait rien de bon! Ou pouvait elle être? Elle courrait dans le corridor, passa devant la statue du troll et fit quelques mètres encore lorsque soudain, elle l'entendit l'appeler.

-Hermione? Pourquoi toute cette agitation? demanda perplexe le professeur.

-T'étais ou bon sang? Je te cherchais et je m'inquiétais pour toi!

-J'étais seulement dans la salle de bain. Fallait pas paniquer comme ça! menta t il froidement.

Sévérus l'avait vu s'éloigner rapidement lorsqu'il était sorti discrètement du passage derrière la statue.

-Ah! Pourtant j'étais persuadé qu'il y avait personne à l'intérieur. Je n'ai entendu aucun bruit et...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard interrogateur de sa camarade. Elle devait la prendre pour une folle se dit la jeune griffondor.

-C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais aller vite manger avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien. Je commence à avoir faim. A tout à l'heure.

Hermione vit Séverine s'éloigner et disparaître au détour d'un couloir. C'est quand même bizarre cette histoire pensa t elle avant de prendre le chemin de sa chambre.

-Tiens, qu'est ce que c'est que ça! fit elle tout haut en stoppant son élan, apercevant une fiole sur le sol au pied de cette drôle de statue du troll.

Elle la renifla après avoir débouché le flacon.

-Tiens tiens du sang de léviathan. C'est étrange. Serait ce Séverine qu'il l'aurait perdu?

Elle rentra finalement dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, pensive. Il y avait de plus en plus d'énigmes autour de la nouvelle. C'est vrai après tout, elle ne la connaissait pas. Et dire qu'elle s'est confiée auprès d'elle. Enfin bref, pour se changer les idées elle s'empara de son bouquin sur les métamorphoses et lut l'ouvrage avidement. Une demi-heure plus tard, séverine fit son apparition. Sans un mot, le maître des potions s'installa sur son lit et continua de lire le livre des potions transyldaviennes sans prêter attention à la préfète en chef. Celle ci n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Elle avait envie de lui poser toutes sortes de questions sur son passé, ou bien encore si cette fameuse fiole lui appartenait. Se triturant l'esprit une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle prit enfin le courage de lui demander :

- Dis Séverine, tu m'as dit que tu venais d'où déjà?

Sévérus soupira intérieurement. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas être oublié? Avec agacement, il marmonna:

-Comme je te l'ai dit, je viens d'un peu partout.

Il n'en rajouta pas plus et se remit à lire.

-Oui, je m'en rappelle mais tu es né ou?

Il jeta violemment son livre sur sa table de nuit et répondit sèchement:

-Je suis né à Londres, de parents sorciers nés également en Grande Bretagne, à Manchester pour ma mère et Silverstone pour mon père. On a un chien et un chat. Je suis fille unique. Mes grands-parents sont...

-Ok j'en voulais pas tant! coupa t elle étonnée par cette violente réaction.

-Alors tu veux quoi, fit il avec agressivité.

-Je voulais juste te connaître c'est tout. J'en ai bien le droit tout de même! Je te ferais dire que tu vis dans mes quartiers.

-Ouais ben, je l'ai pas choisi malheureusement!

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème! J'essai d'être gentille, de te faire penser à autre chose après ton agression par Malfoy et...

-Ouais ben parlons-en! J'avais pas besoin de ton aide, je pouvais m'en sortir tout seul!

-Toute seule tu veux dire! rectifia la jeune élève, énervée par l'attitude de sa voisine.

Snape était devenu tout rouge, furax après elle, après cette situation, après Dumbledore de l'avoir foutu dans la même chambre que l'élève qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter au plus au point, après Potter bien sur. Il en avait marre! Et ça se lisait sur son visage. Il était excédé par tout et en ce moment même, il avait envie d'étriper cette Miss je sais tout!

-Malfoy avait raison! Tu n'es qu'une sale sang de bourbe! insulta t il.

-Espèce de...

En un rien de temps, Hermione avait sauté sur Séverine, la fit basculer en arrière et toutes deux roulèrent sur le sol. Hermione qui avait le dessus la gifla violemment. Sévérus, lui, griffa ses bras avant de s'attaquer à sa chevelure. Il lui tira les cheveux et reprit le dessus. Il la fit rouler, se positionna sur elle, attrapa ses mains et les plaqua au sol avec force. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger malgré le fait qu'elle tentait de se débattre de toutes ses forces.

-Lâche moi, je vais avoir ta peau espèce de ... Comment oses tu me traiter de cette façon! hurla Hermione essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de la nouvelle.

Soudain, il fit quelque chose qu'elle ne se doutait pas le moins du monde. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrasse succinctement avant de se redresser, déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de commettre.

Hermione, les cheveux en bataille et les avant bras rougit par les marques de griffures, se releva abasourdie par la réaction de celle qui l'avait insulté quelques secondes auparavant.

Sévérus, les joues marquées par les mains de la griffondor, recula sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire.

-Ecoute, je sais pas ce qui tourne pas rond dans ta tête mais faut vraiment te faire soigner, cracha Hermione, rageuse. Mais moi, je suis pas comme toi. Les filles ne m'attirent pas. Ok!

Furibonde, elle rejoignit la salle de bains pour soigner ses plaies et se recoiffer. Sévérus s'assit au bord de son lit désorienté. Pourquoi avait il fait cela? Il ne pensait pas seulement à ce baiser mais au déclencheur de la dispute. Pourquoi l'avait il insulté? Certes, elle l'avait énervée avec toutes ces questions. Sa curiosité légendaire l'agaçait plus que tout. Il n'a pas su contrôler ces paroles une fois de plus et regrettait presque de l'avoir blessé verbalement. Il avait eu tort en disant qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'elle face à Malfoy. Elle l'avait sauvé et il le savait.

Elle sortit avec hésitation de la salle de bains. Ses blessures avaient disparu. Elle s'installa sans dire mots en face de la nouvelle et la fixa, l'air plus que déterminé à connaître les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à dire toutes ces horreurs.

Sévérus était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait hâte de retrouver son apparence et n'oublier tout cela. Il fixait le sol lassé de la tournure des évènements.

-Ecoute! Je suis désolée si je t'ai saoulé avec mes questions. Dorénavant je t'en poserai plus. D'ailleurs, si tu préfères, je te parle plus. Voila.

Hermione avait parlé clairement et sincèrement. Si c'est ce que voulait Séverine, elle l'aurait. Soudain, elle la vit lever ses yeux noirs de jais sur elle, une lueur presque implorante dans le regard. Puis, Sévérus prit la parole.

-Hermione, il est temps que je te dise tout! affirma t il, décidé à en finir avec ces histoires.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la brune. Il avait dit ces mots d'une voix étrange. Voulait elle vraiment être au courant?

-Voila, il y a quelques jours mes parents ont été attaqués par ... par celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

Plusieurs sueurs traversèrent le corps de la jeune fille.

-Je te rassure, ils vont bien et sont à St Mangouste. Mais voila, ils m'ont dit de venir voir Dumbledore et de lui demander d'intégrer l'école pour ma protection. Mes parents ont été jadis des Aurors. Il y a un an ils ont voulu arrêter et sont partis avec moi au bout du monde pour se faire oublier. Mais il y a deux semaines, ma grand-mère est décédée et nous sommes revenus dans la région pour son enterrement. Malheureusement, il en a fallu pas plus pour se faire repérer et attaquer par lui. Voila tu sais tout. Je suis inquiète et ici, je croyais être en sécurité. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il y aurait un type aussi cruel pour me faire subir des violences, finit il en mentionnant Malfoy.

Son discours avait l'air de se tenir malgré qu'il l'ai inventé au fil de son histoire. Il conclut en regardant Hermione, les yeux larmoyants, qu'elle l'avait cru. Il pensa brièvement qu'il aurait fait un bon acteur. Il en aurait presque eu les larmes aux yeux.

-Je...Je suis désolée. Je savais pas que...

Hermione avait vraiment du mal à parler. Une boule dans la gorge l'empêchait d'articuler. Elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir embêter avec ces questions. Et en plus, elle lui avait sauté dessus et frappé. Quelle idiote je fais, pensait elle amèrement.

-Tu pouvais pas savoir. coupa t il sèchement. Parlons en plus, d'accord. J'aimerais finir mon livre et me coucher. Si ça te pose pas de problème, bien sur.

-Non Sévérine, repose toi. Moi, je dois aller faire ma ronde de toute façon.

Merde, pensa t il, elle n'est pas prête d'aller se coucher!

Sévérus devait absolument finir sa préparation. Il ne voulait pas passer une journée de plus dans ce corps. Hermione, sans en dire plus, la laissa seule pour commencer son tour. Elle parcourait les couloirs silencieusement depuis un quart d'heure déjà qu'elle entendu soudain un bruit provenant d'une salle de classe. Elle crispa sa main sur sa baguette et avança prudemment. Elle entra, sonda l'obscurité et sursauta lorsque quelque chose vint se frotter à elle.

-Pattenrond! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs! s'exclama t elle, soulagée de voir son petit animal de compagnie miaulé autour d'elle.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, quitta la salle de cours, continua son chemin, le chat à ses cotés, avant de retourner dans sa chambre accompagnée de l'affectueuse boule de poil.

-Chut, pattenrond, murmura t elle en voyant sa camarade dormant déjà sur son lit.

Discrètement, elle rejoignit la salle de bain. Elle se prépara pour le coucher, entra de nouveau dans la chambre et se faufila, exténuée, sous ses couettes. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir. Pattenrond, lui, avait pris place aux pieds de sa maîtresse et fit de même.

Une demi-heure passa. Sévérus qui s'était assoupi en attendant son hôte se réveilla. Il devait une fois de plus rejoindre ses quartiers et achever cette potion de délivrance. Il s'extirpa de sa couverture doucement et sans faire de bruits et commençait à se diriger vers la sortie lorsque le chat miaula fortement.

-Tais toi sale chat! grogna t il sans pour autant élever la voix.

Mais il était trop tard et Hermione fut réveillée. Elle alluma la pièce, se frotta les yeux et vit Séverine debout au milieu de la chambre puis aperçu son chat au pied du professeur. Pattenrond fixait méchamment la femme-homme puis lui souffla dessus.

-Pattenrond! Voyons! Ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir notre invitée! disputa t elle, en s'emparant du chat. Je suis désolée mais d'habitude il n'est pas méchant. Tu as du avoir peur! Je l'ai retrouvé se baladant dans les salles pendant ma ronde. Je voulais te le présenter demain matin, comme tu dormais paisiblement à notre arrivé. J'espère que tu n'as rien contre les chats. Tu n'y es pas allergique au moins?

La concernée lui répondit négativement d'un signe de tête.

-Au fait, tu allais où? Oh excuse moi, je peux pas m'empêcher de poser des questions. C'est vrai que je t'ai dit que j'en poserais plus. Je suis désolée.

-C'est rien. Je voulais juste aller aux toilettes mais ne m'attendant pas à voir ton chat, j'ai eu peur, mentit Sévérus, contraint une nouvelle fois d'abandonner ses plans.

-Petit coquin! Tu lui as fait peur! renchérit elle en caressant gentiment son compagnon à poil avant de le reposer sur son lit.

Hermione bailla et alla se recoucher. Il prit la direction de la salle de bains même s'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, attendit quelques minutes et rejoignit son lit. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et éteignirent les lumières.

Snape mit du temps à retrouver le sommeil. Lui qui dormait peu habituellement avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à ce rythme. La journée avait vraiment été trop longue à son goût et peu productif. Il était loin d'avoir terminer et Malfoy qui devait revenir en milieu de semaine! A vue de nuit, il devait être six heures du matin et le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever. La lune surplombant le ciel et illuminant clairement la chambre, il n'eut pas du mal à voir sa voisine. Celle ci dormait profondément et bougeait de temps en temps sous sa couette. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son visage aux traits mélodieux et si féminins. Il dut admettre qu'elle était devenue une très belle jeune femme. Il repensa au contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait ça mais bizarrement, il ne regrettait pas ses actes. Au contraire, il se dit que s'il avait été dans son corps d'homme, il lui aurait probablement fait l'amour sauvagement. Il se secoua la tête pour évacuer ses pensées malsaines. Le manque de repos lui montait au cerveau.

Il se retourna sans cesse dans son lit, et soupira maintes et maintes fois avant de retrouver le sommeil. Bien qu'elle fut de courte durée, la nuit lui redonna un minimum de forme. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, elle n'était plus dans la chambre ainsi que Pattenrond. Il en profita pour vite s'habiller et alla continuer son remède.

-Deux pincées de poudre d'asphodèle, deux écailles de dragon, une cuillère d'extrait de Belladone et trois pincées d'armoise et...

La potion prit une couleur marron avant d'éructer tout le liquide contenu dans le chaudron. Fort heureusement, la riche expérience du professeur l'amena à s'éloigner avant l'explosion de sa préparation. Un gigantesque merde sorti de sa bouche avant qu'il ne fasse disparaître les monstrueuses coulées sur sa table de travail, ses étagères et les murs de son labo. S'apercevant qu'il avait passé l'heure du déjeuner depuis maintenant deux heures, il prit la décision de sortir de son antre et de prendre un peu l'air. Il avait essuyé échec sur échec depuis ce matin. Il en avait même conclut tragiquement que jamais il ne retrouverait sa véritable apparence avant de se remettre avec obstination à sa besogne.

Il croisa plusieurs élèves stupides et boutonneux dans les couloirs menant au parc. Il entendit des "Veux tu m'accompagner au bal d'Halloween" et des "Oh oui, j'attendais ça depuis si longtemps" ou bien encore des "Tu sais, je te trouve très belle aujourd'hui et je serai super heureux de t'avoir comme cavalière".

Il soupira de lassitude. Quelle idée idiote ce bal! Il arriva au parc et vit avec dégoût que Granger était entouré de ses toutous de Weasley et Potter. Il voulut esquiver vite avant de se faire repérer par le groupe mais Hermione le vit avant qu'il ne disparaisse et l'appela.

Contraint, il s'approcha d'eux.

-Salut Séverine, tu vas bien, demanda timidement le survivant.

Elle acquiesça poliment mais sans être pour autant amicale et s'assit à leurs cotés.

-Alors Mione, tu m'as pas répondu! T'as un cavalier pour le bal? demanda Ron, trop curieux aux goûts de la concernée.

-Non, Ron. J'en ai pas, répondit elle, agacée. Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? On est pas obligé de s'y rendre accompagné, non?

-Ouais c'est sur mais c'est craignos si tu te ramène seule! T'en pense quoi Harry?

-Laisse la un peu tranquille avec ça! Si elle veut être seule, c'est son droit.

-Merci Harry! s'exclama Hermione en voyant que son ami était de son coté.

-Et toi Séverine, tu as trouvé quelqu'un? demanda Harry.

-Pourquoi? Tu veux m'inviter à cette débilité? fit il avec dédain.

-Euh non, j'ai déjà quelqu'un, je voulais juste savoir et ...

L'attitude de la nouvelle le déstabilisait tellement qu'il préféra se taire et fixer le lac sans rien ajouter d'autres.

Un silence de plomb s'installa. La discussion se stoppa là. Il commença à pleuvoir. Ils rentrèrent précipitamment à l'intérieur du château. Ron et Harry annoncèrent qu'ils allaient jouer aux échecs dans la grande salle. Hermione, comme à l'accoutumée, prit le chemin de la Bibliothèque. Quant à Sévérus, ce dernier devait rendre visite à son cher directeur mais mentit au groupe en certifiant qu'il allait se rendre à sa chambre pour se reposer.

Ainsi, ils se quittèrent et prirent des directions différentes.

A SUIVRE !!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous et BONNE ANNEE !!!!

Et pour bien la commencer, voici la suite de MA MEILLEURE AMIE !!!!!!

Pour information je n'abandonne aucune de mes autres fics.

C'est juste que j'ai pas trop le temps ou que je manque cruellement d'inspiration !!!

Allez bonne lecture à tous et merci MERCIIIIII pour toutes vos reviews !!!!

Un petit rappel du dernier chapitre :

Il commença à pleuvoir. Ils rentrèrent précipitamment à l'intérieur du château. Ron et Harry annoncèrent qu'ils allaient jouer aux échecs dans la grande salle. Hermione, comme à l'accoutumée, prit le chemin de la Bibliothèque. Quant à Sévérus, ce dernier devait rendre visite à son cher directeur mais mentit au groupe en certifiant qu'il allait se rendre à sa chambre pour se reposer.

Ainsi, ils se quittèrent et prirent des directions différentes.

**Chapitre 6: Le bal d'halloween**

Ils étaient à une semaine du bal. Malfoy était revenu à poudlard depuis trois jours maintenant mais fort heureusement elles ne l'avaient pas croisé. Cela faisait deux semaines que Sévérus était dans la peau de Séverine. Il ramait toujours pour trouver un antidote mais avec Hermione et sa clique constamment dans ses jambes, il n'osait et ne pouvait s'aventurer dans son antre pour remédier à cette situation. Il s'habituait peu à peu à la présence de la griffondor. Il devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas si agaçante que ca. Certes elle parlait beaucoup mais au moins c'était pour dire quelque chose d'utile. Pas comme ces élèves stupides se baladant dans les couloirs parlant sans cesse du bal prévu pour le samedi soir prochain pour fêter halloween. D'ailleurs, Hermione voulait aller avec Séverine acheter des déguisements à Pré au Lard. Sévérus n'y tenait pas vraiment. D'abord à ce bal, il ne voulait pas y aller ! Mais à sa dernière entrevue avec le directeur, Dumbledore l'avait presque obligé à s'y rendre prétextant qu'il allait s'amuser. Lui?!!!?? Avec des imbéciles tout autour de lui? C'était ridicule mais Hermione tenait également à ce qu'il vienne. Il avait donc accepté d'y aller.

-Je te promets que l'on va bien s'amuser! Tu verras, après tu ne regretteras pas ton choix, fit la griffondor à l'encontre de Séverine, sur le chemin de pré au lard en ce samedi après midi.

Pour réponse, le concerné grogna.

-Allez, fais pas cette tête! On va se trouver un beau déguisement, tu verras. Ha, c'est cette boutique. Moi, je sais déjà en quoi me costumer.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le magasin. Hermione vit au loin l'habit dont elle parlait. Quant à Sévérus, il voulait de plus en plus partir d'ici et retrouver à tout prix l'antidote. D'ailleurs, il se disait intérieurement à chaque seconde, qu'avant ce foutu bal il ne serait plus elle et redeviendrai le terrifiant maitre des potions !

-Alors qu'est ce que t'en pense, demanda t elle après avoir revêtu son déguisement.

-C'est sur, il te va bien, admit Rogue, sincèrement.

-Allez, je le prends! Et toi alors, t'as toujours rien trouvé?

-De toute façon, je ne vais pas y aller!

-Oh non! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Regarde ce beau costume! Il t'irait parfaitement!

-Tu rigoles! Je vais pas m'habiller avec ce vulgaire costume de clown!

Hermione rigola à en perdre son souffle.

-Mais non, pas celui la! Je te parlais de celui de derrière, finit elle par dire avec difficulté. Je suis sure qu'il t'irait à merveille. Allez essaie le pour me faire plaisir? Quand tu l'auras enfilé, je suis certaine que tu l'achèteras pour le bal.

A contrecœur, elle l'acheta après l'avoir essayé pour ne plus se faire harceler avec ce bal. Hermione lui assura qu'elles s'amuseraient comme de vraies petites folles. Il l'écoutait à moitié en réfléchissant davantage sur sa potion que sur cette stupide fête d'halloween.

La semaine passa à une allure presque surnaturelle. Sévérus, bien qu'il passait toutes ses nuits à retrouver son apparence demeurait toujours au point de départ. Cette situation l'échappait au plus haut point. Le samedi suivant, jour du bal, il ne se faisait plus d'illusions. Il devrait y aller et revêtir ce costume ridicule. Trois heures avant la fête, Hermione vint le chercher au bord du lac, lieu où il pouvait tenter de méditer tranquillement et réfléchir sur sa potion.

-Alors ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps? demanda inquiète la griffondor.

-Rien d'intéressant, marmonna t il.

-Oh c'est pour cette histoire de cavalier. Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit. A la base je voulais y aller toute seule! Jamais je n'aurais prévu que l'on m'inviterait au tout dernier moment!

-Oui, par lui! fit il avec dédain.

-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Ron? Il ne t'a rien fait de mal. C'est comme Harry. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas mes amis. Ron m'avait pourtant rabâché les oreilles qu'il avait trouvé une cavalière. Il m'a prétexté qu'elle ne voulait plus y aller ou quelque chose comme ça mais je suis sur qu'il n'avait personne en réalité.

-Ca crève les yeux! Il a toujours été fou de toi !

Sévérus se fichait royalement qu'elle y aille avec ce rouquin. Et Potter qui avait osé l'inviter! Quel souvenir plus qu'affreux !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

C'était mardi dernier. A la fin du cours de métamorphose, il l'avait coincé en prétendant qu'il avait une difficulté en potion. Bien sur, lui, le grand maitre des potions ne pouvait refuser une situation pouvant le mettre en supériorité face à ce vulgaire microbe de griffondor. Il a donc commencé à lui expliquer les différences entre la potion de guérison des plaies magiques causées par un maléfice et de celle causées par les malédictions. En fait, Harry s'en fichait complètement. Lors de son exposé, il l'interrompit et lui dit :

-En fait, si je t'ai retenu après les cours ce n'est pas pour ces fichus potions. En fait je me demandais si ...si tu accepterais de... enfin d'être ma cavalière au bal? Finit-il par demander en bégayant affreusement.

Rogue ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cette demande plus qu'effrayant à l'idée d'être main dans la main avec ce minus. Devait il lui rire au nez, l'étriper pour avoir eu ce genre de fantasme ou alors accepter et lui poser un lapin ensuite?

Il préféra utiliser le sarcasme pour lui répondre :

-Quoi? Toi tu n'as toujours pas de cavalière? Le survivant ne plait il donc pas aux autres filles de ton âge? Pauvre petit...

Harry déconcerté par cette remarque répliqua :

-En fait, j'ai eu de nombreuses demandes mais je voulais y aller avec toi parce que tu me plais beaucoup.

Rogue failli s'étrangler avec sa salive. Quelle horreur! pensa t il.

-Hé bien, tu aurais du accepter une de leur propositions parce que jamais je n'accepterais de sortir avec toi même si tu étais le dernier homme sur terre!

Et sur ces mots tranchants, il partit dans un rire moqueur en laissant Harry dans son désespoir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Franchement, tu as vraiment été méchante avec Harry, fit remarquer Hermione. Des fois je ne te comprends pas. Comme si tu étais une tout autre personne en réalité. Heureusement que Harry a trouvé une autre cavalière.

-Hé ben, qu'il vienne me remercier! La fille Weasley... enfin Ginny lui convient parfaitement. Ils feront un couple magnifique! Je leur souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur tant qu'il ne s'approche plus de moi.

Hermione soupira de consternation. Sévérine pouvait être gentille mais seulement avec elle. Pour tous les autres, elle devenait une personne moqueuse, et d'une méchanceté ignoble. Elle ne comprenait pas ces changements d'attitudes.

-Allez suis moi et pas d'objection. Nous devons nous préparer pour cette occasion.

Et sans en dire davantage, elle la saisit fermement et l'entraina avec elle dans leur chambre. Les costumes avaient été posés sur leur lit par la griffondor. Sévérus leva les yeux au ciel en les voyants étendus attendant d'être mis. Il aurait bien volontiers oublié ces vêtements ridicules.

-Allez enfile le. Si tu veux je te maquillerai. Et ne traine pas, le temps ne joue pas en notre faveur. Il ne faudrait pas être en retard. Je suis sur que la moitié des garçons vont regretter de ne pas être venus avec toi pour ce bal, affirma Hermione en lui tendant son beau déguisement.

Sévérus savait ce qu'il l'attendait. Il ne pouvait échapper à ce fichu bal déguisé. Il revint de la salle de bain, son costume enfilé. Hermione l'avait également revêtu.

-Tu es superbe Séverine ! Un peu diabolique certes mais il te va à ravir ce costume !

Le concerné grogna de protestation. Il commençait fortement à regretter d'avoir mis ce déguisement grossier d'une diablesse. Il était composé d'une robe noire stoppant bien au dessus des genoux avec une collerette rouge à décolleté malheureusement plongeant et à son bas du dos, une longue queue partait de la robe. Un serre tète avec deux cornes coiffait ses long cheveux noirs. Il se sentait vraiment ridicule. Alors qu'Hermione portait le sien vraiment admirablement.

-Comment tu me trouves ? questionna la griffondor en tournoyant sur elle-même.

-Tu es d'une beauté… angélique, répondit-il soudainement envouté par la brune.

Face à cette réponse, elle sourit et ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement. Il fallait dire que Sévérus avait entièrement raison. Son costume la représentait en ange, l'opposé de celui du maitre des potions. Une robe blanche, moulante, s'arrêtant aux genoux composait son déguisement. Une auréole flottait par magie au dessus de sa tête.

Elles s'étaient maquillées avec plusieurs sorts et pouvait à présent descendre dans la grande salle. Au bas de l'escalier, le partenaire d'Hermione l'attendait impatiemment.

Lorsqu'il la vit descendre, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'émerveillement et stoppa net sa respiration.

-Je n'ai plus de doute maintenant ! Tu es un ange! Waouh, il te va à ravir. Tu es sublime ce soir, Mione !

-Merci Ronald, tu es vraiment élégant, remarqua Hermione auprès de Ron qui avait pourvu un smoking flambant neuf. Ces cheveux avait été plaqués sur sa tête. Elle dut admettre qu'il était vraiment beau pour cette occasion.

Elle lui saisit son bras et avancèrent tout deux vers la salle. Hermione se retourna et annonça à Sévérine.

-Tu nous suis ? Les festivités ont déjà commencé.

Le concerné obéit à contre cœur. Il se sentait de minutes en minutes un peu plus ridicule et stupide. Il aurait du resté dans sa chambre au lieu de se pointer à ce foutu bal de paumés. Et c'est pitoyablement seul qu'il s'avança et entra dans la salle. Il vit de suite Harry déguisé en cowboy et sa dulcinée, Ginny, en geisha. Ils dansèrent amusés sur la piste.

Ron et Hermione ne tarda pas à les suivre laissant comme il l'avait prédit Sévérus dans une solitude interminable. Il prit place sur une chaise et ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa camarade riant de bon cœur et se faisant draguer grossièrement par le rouquin. Sans prévenir, Goyle s'avança vers Séverine.

-Salut ! Ca te dit de danser avec moi ? fit-il de sa voix aussi grasse que son corps en lui présentant sa main potelée.

-Bouge de la tu veux ! Allez dégage ! répondit il en secouant énervé sa main en signe de rejet.

Vexé, il repartit aussitôt en se disant qu'il avait été stupide de demander une danse à une griffondor.

Sévérus reposa ses yeux sur le couple qui dansait sensuellement sur la piste, collés l'un à l'autre. Ron susurra quelque chose à sa compagne.

-Tu es sublime Mione. J'en ai eu le souffle coupé, murmura son partenaire à son oreille dans une danse langoureuse.

- Ronald ! Ne serais ce pas une tentative désespérée pour me séduire et me récupérer ?

-Tu as deviné juste. J'éprouve encore des sentiments pour toi et j'aimerais vraiment que ce soit réciproque.

-Ron, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Nous avons déjà essayé et tu sais bien que ca ne collait pas et…

-Mais je peux faire des compromis. Ca ne coute rien de réessayer. Tu me manques tellement Mione !

Et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Sévérus vit la scène et ne sut pourquoi cela l'écœurait et l'énervait au plus haut point. Dégoutée par ce baiser, il se leva précipitamment et n'en supportant davantage il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne vit donc pas que ce baiser n'était en aucun cas partager par la brune qui repoussa le rouquin brutalement.

-Ronald ! Non ! C'est fini entre nous et depuis bien longtemps !

Puis, elle scruta la salle cherchant Séverine. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais avait pensé à elle aussitôt ce rapprochement gênant de son ami. Elle la vit se dirigeant hors de la salle. Elle abandonna son compagnon et courra derrière elle.

-Attends Séverine ! Cria t elle essoufflée.

Le concerné se retourna, visiblement furieux.

-Quoi ? Ca y est tu penses un peu à moi ? Tu commence à te lasser de sa langue !

-Attends ! Je suis désolée, c'est vrai que j'aurais du passer un peu plus de temps avec toi. Je m'en excuse !

-Pas besoin de tes excuses bidon. Va rejoindre ton petit copain et fout moi la paix!

Il se desserra brutalement de l'étreinte de la griffondor pour le retenir et s'en alla rapidement au premier.

-Séverine !

Il avait déjà disparu.

Sévérus en avait marre de tout ce petit jeu grotesque et ne désirait plus qu'une chose ! Redevenir lui. Il se dirigeait vivement vers son passage secret bien décidé à trouver ce fichu remède. Il passa l'entrée du souterrain le menant tout droit à sa salle d'expérimentation et ne tarda pas à se mettre à son chaudron, réfléchissant à haute voix, versant toute sorte de liquides et ingrédients. Sa colère ne décruait pas. Son ressentiment avait été si puissant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'avait pas emprunté seul le passage secret…

A SUIVRE !

Alors qui cela puisse être ?

Des idées ?? Des commentaires ????


	7. Chapter 7

Résumé : Sévérus se transforme en fille et devient la compagne de chambre d'Hermione. Celles ci s'entendent tant bien que mal. Le bal d'Halloween arrive et les deux y vont déguisées. Rogue voit Ron embrasser Hermione et s'enfuit à cette vision. A bout de nerf, ne supportant plus ce corps, il se précipite dans son laboratoire bien décidé à redevenir un homme. Mais dans la précipitation, il ne se rend pas compte que quelqu'un la suivit.

**Chapitre 7: La découverte**

Cette personne se terrait dans l'ombre, la dissimulée dans l'étroit passage qui l'avait mené à Séverine. Cette dernière commencait à préparer une potion. Mais pour quoi faire? Et pourquoi ici, dans ce lieu inconnu et secret? Cette jeune personne l'observait. Séverine avait l'air en colère. Ses gestes étaient précipités et incertains au dessus du chaudron. Cet homme dans ce corps féminin semblait furieux et se parlait à lui même. Elle aurait du se rapprocher pour entendre ce qu'il disait mais Hermione tenait à rester cachée. Séverine depuis le début lui avait semblé bizarre, gentil mais secrète. Que pouvait elle garder en elle? Son histoire comme quoi ses parents se seraient caché de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ne l'avait pas persuadée. Hermione avait beau avoir tout la bonne foi possible, elle n'arrivait pas à croire son récit. Alors après l'avoir vu disparaitre dans ce passage, la curiosité avait été trop forte. Il fallait qu'elle sache qui la nouvelle était vraiment. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle pourrait etre mauvaise, aux services de vous savez qui. Elle préparait sans doute une dangereuse potion servant à nuir à Harry. De toute maniere, la griffondor serait la pour contrecarrer ses projets diaboliques.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs dizaines de minutes qu'elle l'observait. Séverine préparait rapidement des potions en les ingurgant immédiatement après. Puis elle attendait un effet devant son miroir mais lequel?Il ne se passa rien à chaque tentative. Elle semblait décue même plus que ça, enragée. Visiblement, elle ne trouvait pas se pourquoi elle se trouvait là.

Granger se demandait si elle ne devait pas avertir Dumbledore et le conduire ici pour la demasquer mais si celle ci se trompait? Elle n'aurait pas l'air stupide devant son directeur si sa nouvelle colocataire s'avérait faire une potion anti-acné! Non, elle devait rester et attendre même si ses jambes lui faisait mal à force de rester immobile et droite afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Le temps était long et un air froid lui glaçait le sang mais elle ne bougea point, déterminée à découvrir ce qu'il se passait.

Sévérus venait de boire une dizaine de potion mais en vain. Une envie pressante se fit ressentir mais il était si décidé à en finir qu'il oublia sa vessie. Il continua avec un nouveau mélange.

Une heure avait passé et toujours rien. Hermione allait finir par s'enrhumer. Sa patience commençait tellement à disparaitre qu'elle avait presque envie d'aller lui demander ce qu'elle fichait. Mais soudain, elle vit sa camarade après avoir bu la énième potion s'écrouler par terre de douleur. La souffrance que ressentait son amie la poussa à aller à son secours mais elle eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas qu'une onde de choc la propulsa au loin dans le souterrain. Elle gisa inconsciente sur le sol glacé.

Sévérus en avait assez de boire des mélanges répugnants mais sa volonté était si forte qu'il aurait bu n'importe quoi pour redevenir lui. Le liquide descendit difficilement dans sa gorge et une douleur insupportable parcourut son corps en une seconde. Il tomba à terre, et gémissait de souffrance. Il se tordait dans tous les sens et soudain il sentit son corps exploser de l'intérieur. Tout valsa dans la pièce. Le noir envahi la salle comme son esprit. Il s'évanouit quelques minutes puis reprit connaissance. Il se remit difficilement sur ses pieds, un mal de crâne comme au temps des lendemains de cuites. Soudain, il se vit, lui. Le miroir lui renvoyait enfin son propre reflet, celui d'un homme viril mais un chouilla ridicule en costume craqué de diablesse. Mais qu'importe, il était revenu! Le terrifiant maitre des potions! Il toucha son corps et émit un soupir de soulagement en retrouvant entre ses jambes tous les attributs qui faisait de lui un homme. Il remit ses cheveux correctement en enlevant l'idiotie de serre tete en forme de cornes et constata que les shampoings de la griffondor lui donnaient des cheveux soyeux et doux. Il s'examina minutieusement le corps pour déceler une quelconque anomalie.

Hermione reprit ses esprits et se leva en caressant son dos douloureux. Elle s'avança vers la salle rapidement en se rappelant que Séverine se tordait de douleurs avant le choc.

-Séverine! cria t elle jusqu'à l'entrée avant de s'arreter net en voyant son professeur de potion debout devant le miroir.

-Hermione! fit il plus que surpris.

Elle resta immobile, hébétée, cherchant les mots mais rien ne lui venait. Elle analysait la situation et mit quelques instants à comprendre. Sévérus lui aussi était figé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa "copine" le surprenne ainsi.

-Oh mon dieu! Vous êtiez Séverine!

-Hermione, je peux t'expliquer, annonca t il en s'avancant vers elle.

-Quelle horreur, non ! s'exclama la griffondor, ahurie et aussi horifié par cette découverte.

Elle recula au fur et à mesure qu'il avancait.

-J'ai pas voulu être Séverine. Ecoute moi, implora t il en la saisissant par le bras.

Mais celle ci se desserra violemment, la colère prenant le dessus à présent.

-Laissez moi! cria t elle avant de s'enfuir en pleurs.

Elle rejoigna en toute hâte sa chambre, en larmes. Ala vue des affaires de cet imposteur, elle balanca tout à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le bruit attira l'attention de Harry qui cherchait la griffondor dans la salle commune. Il se précipita dans sa chambre et la vit, hors d'elle.

-Mais comment a t elle pu! Ce monstre ! Un imposteur ! Voila ce qu'elle ou il était!

Sa fureur était tellement grande qu'elle balancait même ses propres affaires. Harry se jeta sur elle pour la calmer et celle ci s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras en bredouillant des mots que le survivant ne comprenait pas.

-Allez chut, calme toi. Dis moi tout. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

-Laisse tomber Harry. Je croyais faire confiance. Je me suis trompé. J'arrive pas à le croire!

-De quoi? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

-C'est Séverine, Harry! Ou devrai je dire Rogue! C'est lui! Je ne sais pour quel raison il s'est transformé en fille. Et dire que je lui ai tout dis de moi, de mes rêves, mes envies et c'était lui! Laisse moi, je t'en supplie. Je veux être seule!

-Ok d'accord mais je suis la, oublie le pas!

Et il la quitta un peu perdu par ces propos. Séverine serait Rogue?

Pendant ce temps, Sévérus avait retrouvé ses quartiers bien heureux d'etre de nouveau lui. Il se changea et remit sa traditionnelle robe de sorcier noire avec sa longue cape puis s'installa dans son fauteuil un verre de whisky à la main. Il était soulagé d'avoir récuperer son corps mais il eut tout de même un pincement au coeur en repensant à la réaction d'Hermione. Elle devait surement se sentir trahie à présent qu'elle savait la vérité sur l'identité de "son amie". Mais qu'importe après tout! C'était cette miss je sais tout qui avait voulu s'attacher à cette Séverine malgré l'inimitié que Sévérus avait dégagé. Il n'allait tou de même pas avoir de remords quant à la tristesse de son élève. Il fallait bien qu'elle le sache de toute manière alors autant que ce soit le plus rapidement possible.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il regagna enfin son vrai lit pour y passer la meilleure nuit de sommeil depuis longtemps. Quant à Hermione, elle n'était pas vraiment en forme et ne passa pas une bonne nuit. Elle n'avait cessé de pleurer jusqu'à ce que ses yeux l'irritent douloureusement. Elle trouva tout de même le sommeil mais il fut très tourmenté...

A SUIVRE


	8. Chapter 8

Et non! Je n'ai pas abandonné mes fics. Voici la suite tant attendue! Bonne lecture!

**Résumé:**

Sévérus après une potion devient une jeune femme. Dumbledore l'oblige a se joindre aux autres élèves et ainsi le choixpeau l'attribue à la maison griffondor. Il est donc logé chez Hermione qui s'attache rapidement à cette nouvelle élève. "Elles" passent du temps ensemble mais la griffondor sent quelque chose d'étrange chez sa camarade. Un soir, elle la suit alors que Sévérus emprunte un passage secret pour rejoindre ses quartiers et préparer un remède. Après plusieurs essais, il retrouve enfin son corps d'homme sous les yeux de son élève. Ecoeurée par cette découverte alors qu'elle s'etait confiée a cette Séverine sur ses sentiments naissant envers son professeur, elle se précipite dans sa chambre en larmes et en colère. Sévérus, lui, retourne dans ses quartiers bien heureux d'avoir retrouvé son corps si masculin.

**Chapitre 8: Confrontation**

Le réveil d'Hermione fut un retour brutal à la réalité. Elle posa ses yeux sur le lit qu'occupait Séverine, encore hier . Mais elle s'était fait dupée. Séverine n'avait jamais existé et en y réfléchissant bien, l'hostilité qu'émanait de la nouvelle reflétait bien la personnalité du terrible maître des potions. Elle remarqua , étonnée, que toutes les affaires de son professeur avaient disparues. Ca devait certainement être les elfes de maison qui avait tout emporté durant la nuit. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle voulait plus en entendre parler. Mais ne plus y penser était plus dur à éviter. Elle se remémorerait tous les événements des deux semaines passées en sa compagnie. Effondrée, elle se rappela de l'épisode du rêve érotique sur lui. Plus honteuse que jamais elle ne pourrait plus croiser son regard. D'ailleurs elle n'en avait plus trop envie. Sans grande motivation, elle s'habilla pour descendre déjeuner et avant de pénétrer dans la grande salle elle pria le ciel pour qu'il ne soit pas la. A son plus grand soulagement il n'était pas présent. Elle s'installa auprès de ses amis.

-C 'est horrible Mione ! Quand je pense que tu habitais avec cette pourriture !Trop dégueulasse ! Ca me donne envie de ger… commençait à dire Ron qui avait été visiblement mis au courant de la situation par Harry.

- On se passera volontiers de tes commentaires ! coupa Ginny qui vit avec tristesse que son amie n'était pas du tout partante pour en parler. La voir déprimer lui fichait un coup au moral.

Tous restèrent silencieux en mangeant plusieurs minutes quand Harry dégouté s'exclama plus pour lui que pour les autres :

-Et dire que j'ai craqué pour elle !

Ron éclata de rire en imaginant Harry embrassé un rogue travesti en fille.

-Heureusement que tu ne lui as pas roulé de grosse pelles ! s'esclaffa le rouquin qui n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa respiration.

-Arg je vais vomir mon déjeuner… fit Harry nauséeux

Hermione qui avait imaginer la scène pouffa de rire également en admettant le comique de cette hypothétique situation.

-Yeah ! J'ai réussi à te redonner le sourire ! s'enchanta Ron.

Mais l'euphorie fut de courte durée car Rogue venait d'entrer dans la grande salle. Elle remarqua tout de suite sa présence.

- Cette fois je vais vraiment aller vomir, annonça dépité la brune en se levant, avant de quitter précipitamment la salle.

Rogue, qui venait de voir son élève s'enfuir à sa vue, fut étrangement attristé. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Il aurait vraiment voulu éviter ce qui s'était passé. Depuis son réveil, il repensait sans cesse à tous ces moments passés avec cette miss je sais tout qui, devait il se l'avouer, l'avait agréablement surpris. Il dut admettre qu'au final, il avait apprécié sa présence. Mais il devait tirer un trait sur cette histoire dorénavant et mettre ses sentiments de côté. Dès demain il reprendrait son poste et il en était bien content.

Hermione passe le restant de la journée à faire ce qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement: lire Mais la nuit tomba et ses yeux la piquaient. Elle se décolla de son ouvrage et très vite elle retomba dans cette triste constatation: seule dans sa chambre à repenser bien malgré elle à son professeur qu'elle allait d'ailleurs revoir demain pour deux heures de potions. Chouette! Elle n'avait vraiment pas hâte d'y être mais comme toute chose que l'on appréhende le temps passa quatre fois plus vite et ce moment désagréable à vivre arriva à une vitesse fulgurante après une micro nuit de sommeil tourmentée par bons nombres de rêves bizarres.

Ce fut une Hermione vraiment pas motivée qui traînait des pieds dans les couloirs du cachot. Son coeur battait la chamade, elle était plus que stressée à l'idée de se confronter à son regard. Plus que quelques mètres et elle allait se retrouver dans cette salle inhospitalière et lugubre.

Elle fuya le regard persistant de son professeur en s'installant à sa table. Le cours débuta sur un discours froid de Rogue:

-Comme vous avez pu le constater me revoilà. Et aux vues de ce que vous a fait faire mon incapable de remplaçant, nous avons pas mal de choses à rattraper ensemble. Alors cessez de roupiller, vous n'êtes plus dans vos lits! hurla t il en reposant violemment son manuel de potions. Page 210. Et plus vite que ça!

- Hé ben, il est encore pire qu'avant, constata tout bas le rouquin.

Hermione qui n'avait pas lâché son bouquin des yeux s'éxecuta et arriva page 210. La moitié du cours passa péniblement. A force de garder les yeux baissés sur sa table, sa nuque lui faisait très mal. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour ne pas croiser son regard. Sévérus déambulait entre les rangées en lançant de temps en temps d'acerbes remarques. Il avait observé le petit jeu de la griffondor qui faisait tout pour éviter son regard. Cependant il aurait bien voulu s'expliquer auprès de la jeune femme et peut être lui faire des excuses même si ce n'était pas tout à fait de sa faute. Certes il avait préparé une potion un tantinet bourré ce qui lui certifia que l'alcool ne menait vraiment à rien hormis d'énormes conneries. Mais par dessus tout il en voulait à ce fichu barbu de dumbledore. Ses pitreries l'avaient conduit dans les quartiers de cette griffondor. S'il n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il se joigne aux élèves rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Donc ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute après tout. Le cours allait bientôt s'achever et il vouvait trouver un moyen de retenir la jeune femme. Il ordonna à tous de lui remettre une fiole de leur préparation et en profita pour percuter volontairement la griffondor qui en fixant ses pieds n'avait pas vu qu'elle allait rentrer de plein fouet dans ce cher et tendre professeur. Comme voulu, il receva le contenu de la fiole sur lui et en profita pour hausser le ton comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Miss Granger! hurla t il. Regardez bon sang ou vous mettez les pieds! Une heure de retenu ce soir!

-Mais...C'est vous! Vous m'avez foncé dessus! s'insurgea t elle osant pour la première fois soutenir son regard.

-Deux heures de retenu!

Et sur ces mots, il vociféra à tous de ranger leur table avant de quitter le cours.

Hermione resta quelques instants immobile et consternée par cette injuste punition puis alla vite nettoyer son poste.

-Quelle pourriture!Il l'a fait exprès! cria t elle furieuse en sortant de sa classe. Il ne m'a pas assez humiliée dernièrement et faut encore qu'il en rajoute! Et merde! Moi qui voulait tout faire pour l'éviter! C'est raté!

-Courage Mione! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment a passer, fit Harry pour tenter de réconforter son amie.

Il fut très vite le moment de rejoindre le bureau de Rogue. Elle frappa sans grande conviction à sa porte et l'entendit dire "entrez". Elle la poussa avec très peu d'énergie avant d'annoncer:

-Me voila. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous? demanda la brune démoralisée.

-Nous allons discuter, répondit franchement son aîné.

-Discuter? ajouta t elle en haussant les sourcils, étonnée.

-Viens t'asseoir! ordonna t il gentiment en la tutoyant et en lui indiquant la chaise face à lui.

Hésitante, elle alla tout de même s'asseoir inquiete par cette discussion dont il avait l'air d'y tenir visiblement. Elle évitait comme toujours son regard et remarqua avec surprise le petit nounours qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble à pré au lard.

-Oh vous l'avez gardé! s'exclama t elle déconcertée en le pointant du doigt.

Il ne répondit rien en ne voulant pas admettre qu'il n'avait pas pu le jeter comme toutes les autres affaires de "fille" dont il s'était débarassé. Mais ce petit nounours était censé symbolisé l'amitié et cela l'avait touché quand hermione lui en avait offert un, aussi idiot que ça pouvait l'être.

Il brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques instants en annonçant:

- J'ai jamais voulu que tout ça arrive. Mais le professeur Dumbledore s'est obstiné et a décidé que je rejoindrai une classe. Je ne suis pas fier d'avoir envahi ton intimité. Je comprends très bien ta réaction et que tu te sente trahie.

A cet instant, elle se rappela de ce rêve érotique dont elle lui avait faire part et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle aurait mieux faire de se taire sur ce point la.

Il observa son élève aux joues devant rouge et qui se mordait la lèvre, anxieuse. Il sut ce dont a quoi elle pensait. Et d'ailleurs, il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle puisse faire de tel rêve à son propos. Et d'une sincérité renversante, il déclara en la regardant intensément:

-Je suis désolé Hermione.

Et bizarrement, elle fondit littéralement sur place en entendant ces mots prononcés si tendrement.

-Bon, je veux bien vous pardonner, concéda t elle en lui adressant un sourire timide.

Et rebelote, elle refondit sur place en voyant pour la première fois son terrible professeur lui adresser un sourire d'une franchise et d'une beauté surnaturelle.

-Tu peux rejoindre tes quartiers. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en retenu.

Et sur cette phrase, elle le quitta presque à regret pour passer une nuit bien meilleure que la précédente.

A suivre!

Petits commentaires?


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour vos reviews! Le chapitre précédent était assez court je l'avoue mais celui ci est plus long...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 9: Sous une pluie battante**

Ca faisait deux semaines que s'était déroulée la scène d'excuses au cachot. Depuis, Hermione réflechissait à son pardon. Elle le trouvait un peu précipité et n'aimait la tournure des évènements. Certe, ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute mais en cogitant, elle s'était dit qu'il aurait pu lui avouer qui il était au lieu de se faire passer pour une amie. Elle aurait compris et ne ce serait pas confiée de la sorte. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été trop bavarde et au final, elle se demandait si ces rêves érotiques n'étaient pas qu'un passe temps, qu'ils ne signifiaient rien hormis les hormones bouillonnant d'une adolescente et que comme son nom l'indiquait, cela allait passer avec le temps.

D'ailleurs, elle dénota que depuis la découverte de la véritable identité de Séverine, elle n'avait plus rêvé de son professeur. Quand elle revoyait les différentes scènes avec la "nouvelle", elle ne voyait plus le visage de la jeune fille mais à la place celui du maître des potions. Cette transposition lui révéla tout la honte et l'invraisemblance de cette situation.

Ainsi, durant les heures de cours, elle évitait le plus souvent son regard. Ce sentiment de trahison ne l'avait pas abandonné malgré son pardon. Qui sait, Il lui avait peut être jeté un sort d'où la rapidité de son absolution. Elle croisa ses yeux et détourna immédiatement sa tête prêtant faussement son attention sur son chaudron.

Deux semaines de passée et cette soudaine et brutal indifférence de la griffondor. Elle lui avait pourtant pardonné. Aurait elle menti? Mais quel intérêt? Et voila qu'il repensait sans cesse à cette scène du baiser dans la chambre de la brune après l'avoir traité de Sang de bourbe et s'être battu avec elle. Il l'avait trouvé tellement séduisante en colère. Il n'avait pu se retenir et l'avait embrassé. Et cet échange l'obsédait à présent mais pourquoi? Il lui jetait souvent des coups d'oeil durant ces cours mais elle gardait constamment la tête baissée, attentive sur sa potion.

Il croisa enfin son regard un après midi mais elle détourna illico les yeux faisant mine d'observer son chaudron.

Le cours terminé, le trio retournèrent dans leur salle commune ou ils virent Ginny lisant sur le canapé. Elle stoppa sa lecture et prit Hermione à part:

-Alors comment tu vas? Je sais que tu redoutes toujours ses cours alors je voulais savoir comment ça s'était passé.

-Comme d'habitude tu sais. J'évite de trop le regarder, répondit la brune à la rouquine qui avait été la seule à être au courant de toute l'histoire avec Sévérine: le rêve, le baiser, le pardon...

-Tu n'as plus longtemps à tenir, tu empoches ton diplôme et tu dis adieux à cette école et à ce fourbe professeur!

Mais Hermione voulait t elle vraiment le quitter? Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête et surtout dans son coeur.

-J'ai ma ronde à faire! soupira la préfète sans grande motivation. A plus tard Ginny! salua t elle avant de débuter son tour de garde.

Elle devait finir sa surveillance par le parc. L'hiver s'installerait dans quelques semaines et dèja ce vent glacial et sec qui la fit frissonner alors qu'elle scrutait la pénombre pour s'assurer d'aucun élève violant le couvre feu. Elle s'enveloppa dans son manteau pour se redonner un peu de chaleur et frotta ses mains gelées. Est ce une goutte de pluie qu'elle sentit s'écraser sur son petit nez. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua qu'il y avait d'énormes et sombres nuages. Elle allait vite rentrer dans ses quartiers bien au chaud et s'emmitouffler dans son lit avec un bouquin à la main quand un bruit derrière elle la sortit de ses pensées.

Elle osa demander s'il y avait quelqu'un d'un ton peu rassuré. Elle fronça les yeux pour discerner au loin la provenance de ce bruit mais ne vit rien. Elle se retournait pour rejoindre le château quand elle percuta une personne vêtue de noir et sentant agréablement bon le bois de santal.

Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de peur avant de tomber à la renverse.

-Je suis désolé Miss. Vous effrayer n'était pas mon intention, annonça Sévérus d'une voix calme et douce en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle lui répondit que ce n'était rien en se frottant douloureusement le bas du dos. Que faisait il dans le noir à une heure avancée de la soirée? Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit il lui répliqua:

-Je vous cherchais pour m'entretenir avec vous. J'ai constaté une certaine hostilité de votre part à mon égard. Je croyais pourtant que nous nous étions clairement exprimés sur les faits passés. Vous n'étiez peut être pas sincère avec moi l'autre jour?

Elle préssentie comme de la peine dans sa phrase mais n'oublia pas qui elle avait en face d'elle et resta méfiante.

-J'ai eu l'impression de vous pardonner un peu trop facilement. J'ai réfléchi depuis et je ne sais plus si j'ai bien fait de vous accorder mon pardon, énonça t elle sèchement.

- Mes excuses étaient sincères.

Il s'était approché d'elle ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre eux et lui avait soufflé ces mots d'une voix suave. Le parfum au jasmin de son élève lui chatouillait agréablement les narines. Elle fut très gêné de ce rapprochement et déglutit plus difficilement. Elle osa lever ses yeux pour les plonger dans le regard ténébreux et noir profond de son professeur. Envoûtée par son charisme et le charme émanant de sa personne, leurs bouches commencèrent le petit bout de chemin qui les séparaient de l'autre quand la pluie les interrompit et déversa en un instant des trombes d'eau diluviennes. Ils furent trempés jusqu'aux os et reprirent une distance correcte. De nombreuses gouttelettes perlaient à présent sur le visage des deux protagonistes qui, malgré le temps, ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Comme hypnotisés. Soudain, Sévérus approcha ses lèvres vers l'oreille de l'élève et lui susurra sensuellement:

-Comme dans ton rêve...

Etait ce une proposition qu'elle cru percevoir dans le ton de sa voix. Déconcertée et rougissante, elle ne sut quoi répondre en repensant à ce fameux rêve: Hermione et lui sous une pluie comme celle ci s'embrassant puis allant dans les quartiers du grand brun pour y faire l'amour passionnément.

Brusquement, la jeune femme éternua. Il trouva ce petit spasme attachant mais après avoir remarqué qu'elle tremblait, il décida de rentrer vite se mettre au chaud dans le château. Elle approuva et ils accélèrent le pas avant de pénétrer dans la bâtisse loin d'être encore au sec. Rogue lança un sort afin de sécher complètement la griffondor avant de se l'appliquer également. Un timide merci sorti tout bas de Miss Granger encore troublée par l'évocation de son rêve. Il lui proposa d'aller dans ses quartiers sans mauvaises intentions précisa t il quand il vit son visage prendre une teinte encore plus rouge de gêne. Il voulait simplement lui donner une potion à boire pour lui éviter de tomber malade. Après une petite hésitation, elle accepta se disant qu'il serait dommage d'être en piteux état et de manquer ainsi les cours. Le chemin se fit en silence tout deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

HG :

" Etrange cette invitation en prétextant un potion anti rhume. Ne serait pas un stratagème pour m'entrainer dans ces appartements. Non, Hermione, voyons! C'est mon professeur. D'ailleurs, il m'a même rassuré en annonçant que ces intentions étaient humbles. Alors pourquoi je m'angoisse autant? "

SR:

"J'espère qu'elle n'a pas trouvé ma proposition trop indécente. Après tout, je ne veux que lui rendre service et éviter toute maladie. Il faisait sacrément froid dehors. Quel idée j'ai eu de m'y aventurer d'ailleurs?J'aurais pu lui parler après un cours. Mais faut avouer que croiser la griffondor fut une belle récompense même si la température glaciale fut terrassante. Elle est si belle..."

Il se secoua mentalement l'esprit après avoir pensé cette phrase et se répéta sur le restant du chemin qu'elle était encore son élève et tout écart serait sévèrement puni.

Il énonça le mot de passe et invita la demoiselle à entrer. Il lui proposa de s'installer confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir avant d'aller récupérer une fiole de soins préventifs.

Hermione s'autorisa à allumer un feu dans l'antre de la cheminée pour éradiquer le froid émanant d'elle bien qu'elle ne soit plus trempée. Elle observa la pièce estimant cette situation étrange que d'être dans les quartiers du maître des potions. Elle approuva un goût raffiné et cossu de son intérieur en s'enfonçant commodément dans le sofa. Elle respira profondément la voluptueuse fragrance boisée émanant du petit brasier dénotant une senteur épicée fort agréable. Le feu fit son effet et elle retrouva une température corporelle normale. Que faisait il? Son absence commençait à durer.

Dans une autre pièce, Sévérus fouillait avec précipitation dans son armoire remplie de fioles avant de tomber enfin sur ce qu'il cherchait. Le remède dans la main, il retourna enfin dans le salon ou il vit son invité, les yeux fermés, les joues légèrement roses, se délectant de la chaleur de l'embrasement. Elle avait déboutonné les premiers boutons de sa chemise dévoilant légèrement la naissance de sa poitrine et se tenait semi allongé sur l'assise. Il se racla la gorge pour l'avertir de sa présence et cette dernière reprit une position plus convenable, un peu confuse. Il lui tendit le petit récipient en lui précisant de quoi il s'agissait. Elle renifla le contenu restant toujours suspicieuse.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss, je n'oserai pas vous empoisonner, trancha t il avec un soupçon d'amusement en remarquant l'attitude méfiante de la brune.

Elle le but d'une traite et le remercia de sa bienveillante attention en lui remettant la fiole vide.

HG:

"Pourquoi reste il planté devant moi sans rien me dire et me fixant sans cesse? Son comportement me laisserai presque des doutes quant à sa soi disant potion préventive. Il m'aurait tout de même pas laisser ingérer une quelconque mixture dont il attendrai d'observer les effets sur moi. Je le trouve bien étrange ce soir. Comme s'il me cachait quelque chose..."

SR

"Après l'incident de ce foutu changement de corps, elle reste sur sa défensive et demeure soupçonneuse à mon propos. Trouve quelque chose à dire bon sang, sinon elle va se barrer de là en courant! Mais qu'est ce que je pourrai bien lui dire. Que je la trouve de plus en plus belle et irrésistible depuis mon intrusion dans sa vie privé que je ne la trouve plus du tout horripilante comme j'ai pu lui faire comprendre durant toute sa scolarité.

-Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser et rejoindre le dortoir, fit elle après quelques minutes de silence ou son hôte et elle se cloitraient dans leurs pensées.

Elle se leva pour retourner à l'entrée quand il attrapa son bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. Mais ce baiser fut de courte durée car elle lui donna une gifle sans grande douleur pour l'homme puis le repoussa violemment.

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris de m'embrasser! s'exclama t elle offusquée.

Elle se calma aussitôt en voyant l'air penaud et embarrassé de son ainé.

-Je suis désolé Hermione, je...

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle observait son professeur dans un tel état de confusion.

HG:

"Mais qu'est ce qui lui est passé par la tête par Merlin? Il vient de m'embrasser! Attends, il vient réellement de m'embrasser?"

Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant subitement le geste peu anodin de son enseignant. Cet élan d'affection la déboussola. Devait elle se sentir en colère, gênée, flattée,méfiante. Un tourbillon de sentiments s'empara d'elle en un instant alors que son hôte ne savait plus quoi dire.

SR:

"Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait? L'embrasser!Elle! Le froid a du me geler totalement le cerveau. Mais par Merlin que c'était bon de la sentir contre moi, sa peau douce et parfumée contre mes lèvres."

Elle avança soudainement vers lui, qui, ce dernier, recula appréhendant une autre gifle. Mais celle ci fut plus rapide et à la surprise du brun, elle attrapa son visage et posa délicatement sa bouche contre la sienne. La pression de leurs bouches se fit plus intense et, avide de désir, elle présenta sa langue à celle de son partenaire et s'ensuivit un délicieux tourbillon de caresses buccales. Cet échange charnel fit imploser toute la retenue du professeur qui plaqua fougueusement la jeune femme contre le mur, la soulevant et collant son corps contre le sien. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de son bassin et sentit immédiatement l'érection de l'ancien mangemort contre son entrejambe.

Elle se décrocha de lui et lui adressa un sourire coquin avant de retourner auprès de ses lèvres. Il osa poser ses mains sur les fesses de sa partenaire qui gémit de plaisir et débuta des mouvements de bassin insistant sur le sexe de l'homme. Toujours portée par Sévérus, elle fut basculée tendrement sur le canapé et ce dernier fit de même et se positionna sur son élève. Il la couvrit de milles baisers dans son cou, puis descendit patiemment vers sa poitrine. Elle se tortilla de plaisir sous la douce torture que lui infligeait volontiers son enseignant.

Sévérus déboutonna ensuite son chemiser blanc dévoilant un soutien gorge en dentelle noire. Il posa ses lèvres sur ses seins, son ventre et s'attaqua à la fermeture éclair de sa jupe qui fit glissée rapidement à terre. Il déposa de nouveau plein de baisers sur ses cuisses, ses jambes puis de nouveau l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Son membre devenus très douloureux quand il l'entendit gémir à chacune de ses caresses. Il l'observa un instant, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues empourprées, les yeux clos et la bouche mi ouverte laissant échapper des râles de plaisirs. Il remonta vers son visage en laissant traîner sa langue le long de son ventre, puis sa poitrine et enfin son cou avant de retrouver la bouche de la brune.

Ce baiser fut beaucoup plus langoureux que le précédent. Chacun désirait l'autre plus que tout. Le maître des potions fit balader en même temps ces doigts pour se glisser sous sa petite culotte noire. Surprise par ce geste, elle se laissa très vite faire et écarta davantage ses cuisses afin qu'il puisse profiter au maximum de sa chaude et humide intimité. Il introduit un doigts puis deux en elle et débuta de lents va et vient qui la fit trembler de plaisir. Elle cessa soudain ses mouvements en lui attrapant la main.

-Fais moi l'amour Sévérus, souffla t elle à son oreille suppliante et se languissant de cet acte.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il l'attrapa pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Une fois debout vers le lit, elle fit glisser son soutien gorge et sa culotte sur le sol se retrouvant nue devant un Sévérus qui se délectait de cette divine vision. Elle entreprit de faire de même sur son amant en lui enlevant rapidement sa cape, puis sa chemise dévoilant un torse aux formes bien masculines qu'elle embrassa avidement. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à son pantalon qui rejoignit sans tarder les autres vêtements. Il n'y avait plus que son boxer noir, ultime barrière à sa nudité, et révélant un membre tendu et bien dur à l'intérieur. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, une main dans son cou et l'autre osant s'aventurer à l'intérieur de son sous vêtement. Elle prit le sexe entre sa main et débuta de longues caresses rythmés l'entendant enfin pousser de nombreux gémissements de plaisir.

N'en pouvant plus de cette douce torture qui allait le pousser à bout si elle continuait ainsi, il la fit stopper et enleva son unique habit. Ensuite, Sévérus l'obligea à s'allonger sur le lit avant de venir sur elle et de la pénétrer avec douceur. Il commença par de lents va et vient mais au vue de l'impatience de son amante, il accéléra le mouvement. La passion débordante de son partenaire et l'habilité de ses coups de rein la fit hurler de plaisir dans une explosion de bien être et de jouissance. Il ne tarda pas à se déverser en elle dans un râle de satisfaction. Toujours en elle, ils reprirent leur souffle avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle se blottit contre lui, heureuse. Il la serra fort dans ses bras, apaisé. Une question la turlupina soudain:

-Sincèrement, il y avait quoi dans ta potion?

En réponse, il lui adressa un sourire plein de tendresses et de malices.

FIN

Et voila une nouvelle histoire qui se termine. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus ainsi que sa fin!

A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires! :D


End file.
